M2K Fantastic Four v1
by unlimitedjason
Summary: Marvel 2000's Fantastic Four v.1 37 to 51 by Jason C. Bruss
1. Fantastic Four Index

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers. Recently, they have gone through 'changes' that have changed everyday living in a world that is proud to call them heroes. _

_Now residing in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, they are the..._

**FANTASTIC FOUR**

**REED RICHARDS - **The leader of the Fantastic Four, Dr. Reed Richards is one of the most brilliant men on Earth. Richards possesses the ability to stretch any part of his body at will. Reed is the father of Franklin and Victoria. Doom recently caused Reed to have a stroke and he's expected to make a full recovery.  
**  
SUSAN STORM-RICHARDS** - The wife of Reed Richards and mother of Franklin and Victoria, Susan Richards can turn herself invisible, project invisibility, and form invisible force fields. With these abilities, the Sue is one of the most powerful members of the Fantastic Four. After her husband's stroke, Sue moved Fantastic Four Inc. and opened up a nightclub in downtown Pittsburgh.  
**  
JONATHAN "JOHNNY" STORM** - The younger brother of Susan Storm-Richards, Johnny Storm has the ability to burst into flames at will. He can also control a varying degree of fire. Johnny has recently revealed that he is bi-curious, it's unknown as to whether it's just a phase. He's recently grown an attraction to Alison Cory.

**BENJAMIN GRIMM**- A longtime friend of Reed Richards, Ben Grimm is an expert pilot. The cosmic rays caused his body to change to an orange, rocky exterior. While making him appear freakish in nature, it increases his strength to superhuman levels. Ben has recently married Alicia Masters. Ben's co-owner of the nightclub in Pittsburgh with the Richards' and Johnny.  
**  
JENNIFER WALTERS**- Jennifer is a reserved member of the Fantastic Four, at the request of long-time friend Benjamin Grimm. Jennifer has taken it upon herself to keep an watchful eye on the Richards' children and Benjamin's wife, Alicia... whom seem to be targets due to their relations to the Fantastic Four.  
**  
SCOTT LANG **- With his daughter in boarding school thanks to the income he sustains as a reserved member of the Fantastic Four, Scott has recently been harboring feelings for Richards' wife, Sue, while Reed's been in recovery.  
**  
ALISON CORY**- Alison Cory is a reporter for the Pittsburgh Post and a part-time night club singer. She came in contact with the Fantastic Four after having to report on a story for the N.Y. Times about the team's rescue of New York City's Mayor. She has a special attraction to the Fantastic Four's Johnny Storm. Miss Cory has a secret that she will take to the grave if she can.  
**  
ALICIA MASTERS-GRIMM **- Alicia is the wife of the Fantastic Four's Benjamin Grimm. Alicia managed to break through Benjamin's rocky exterior to capture his heart.  
**  
FRANKLIN RICHARDS** - Son of Reed and Sue Richards of the Fantastic Four, Franklin is one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, with the ability to cast forth a dream self, warp reality and has possibly has other powers that have not yet been discovered.  
**  
VICTORIA RICHARDS **- Victoria is Reed and Sue Richards' newborn daughter. It has yet to be revealed whether or not she shares the same superhuman potential as her brother Franklin.  
**  
the SHADOW QUEEN**- Very little is known about the ruby cloaked woman known as the Shadow Queen in Pittsburgh's Underground. She has a vendetta against the Fantastic Four, but it's unknown as to why.

**  
Fantastic Four Vol. 1**  
Fantastic Four #37 - 44 by Jason Bruss  
Fantastic Four #32 - 36 by M oo  
Fantastic Four #31 by David Wheatley  
Fantastic Four #29 - 30 by Will Short  
Fantastic Four #18 - 28 by Gregg Epstein  
Fantastic Four #6 - 17 by Brent Lambert  
Fantastic Four #1 - 5 by Eric Livernois


	2. Fantastic Four v1 no37

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

* * *

Issue #37 SHADOW FALL  
Conclusion: Trust No More 

_by Jason Bruss_

* * *

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

_**Previously in**_**_ Fantastic Four: Susan Storm, Benjamin Grimm, Jennifer Walters, and Scott Lang flew to Arabia in search of the missing Johnny Storm. After a crash-landing in the desert, they find themselves in a very 'fantastic' place. Upon exploring the majestically palace, they are confronted by a D'Spayre controlled Johnny Storm. In the ensuing battle, Sue Storm fears she has lost all of her family and friends to D'Spayre's dark shadows._**

* * *

**FOUR FREEDOMS PLAZA; Reed Sue's Bedroom  
Early Morning**

It's like as if a dam had broken open, and the thousands and thousands of gallons of water were rushing down over me, as much as I couldn't believe it was happening- I found that things weren't as they seemed... again.

"No, No, NO!"

I begin to cry, as I find myself sitting up on my bed with a gentle arm wrapped around me. It's my husband, Reed Richards. But how? How did I go from Arabia to here? This isn't making any sense.

"Sue? Sue, what's wrong?" Reed asks.

I lower my head as my crying becomes a slow sob, my breathing slows also. I look up to his gorgeous brown eyes. I reach over and place my hand on his cheek, he's still hurting. Still recovering from his injuries inflicted by the dastardly Dr. Doom.

"Reed... they're gone, I can't believe their gone. Johnny, Ben, Jennifer, and Scott- they are all gone. D'Spayre took them all, he took them from me. I lost them, Reed- I failed them, I should have saved them."

"Sue, calm down... it's alright, it was just a nightmare. Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry- Johnny's disappearance is really taking its tool on you. I'm so sorry you had to experience that."

A nightmare? Possibly. Johnny's still gone, perhaps I'm suffering from some kind of post-traumatic stress. Everything isn't the way it should be. The apartment's trashed, it's going to take some time to get things back in order. Dr. Doom and his Doom-bots messed up the apartment pretty severely, mainly Reed's lab though.

"Reed, I dreamt that Ben, Scott, Jennifer and I went to Baghdad in search of Johnny, I tracked his heat signature- but then the plane crashed because my powers failed me. Jen, Ben, Scott, and I then found a palace, a magical palace in a red mist- but it turned out that D'Spayre had led us there. He was controlling Johnny, and he took them away- He took them all away, Reed. Every last one of them, I was alone- You weren't there, Johnny wasn't there, Ben wasn't there... no one was there. I was alone."

I feel Reed's arms tightly wrap around me, and I let my head fall into the palm of my hand. It was a nightmare, such a horrible nightmare. But it felt so real, so very real.

* * *

**FOUR FREEDOMS PLAZA: Living Room  
Early Morning**

I like my little sister. She's great. Although, I wish she'd stop taking my legos and quit putting them in her mouth. Grr... Little sisters can be great sometimes, but a pain in the butt other times. Uncle Benjy is with green lady and the other guy. They went out for breakfast before anyone else got up- except me. I was up early- I heard Uncle Benjy saying something about knowing where Uncle Johnny is.

"Vicky... stop that! Quit takin' my blocks!"

She mumbles something, I could of sworn she said a bad word. I should tell, but she didn't actually say it. Although, it might get mommy and daddy to take her into another room and have a special talk. Sort of like the special talks I've had.

Who is he? A man. He just showed up out of no where, wearing a long black cape. He has a skeleton mask. Who is he? He's the Boogie Man! Oh no! I grab Vicky and run back into the hallway.

"Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!"

Where are they? Where did mommy and daddy go? This is a trick. I know it. I turn around towards the guy, keeping Vicky behind me.

"Who are you, mister?"

"I'm your greatest fear, young Franklin Richards..."

"No your not. Your just- Let me think of the word- Oh yeah, your a Stupid Doo-Doo Head!"

"What are they teaching children in school now in days?"

I hold onto Vicky, where's mommy and daddy? Where are they? The man, his face- he's become- he's become- Onslaught. He's the guy that took my mommy and daddy away from me. He's back. Oh no. He's going to do it again. He's going to take my family.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"Franklin...?" asks a firm voice.

* * *

**Border's Café  
Morning**

I find myself with comfortable company, although I wish I were with them on much better terms. I find myself kicked back in a lounge chair at Border's, sipping on a cup of joe. I'm Scott Lang, better known as Ant Man, and this morning I'm with Benjamin Grimm and Jennifer Walters. Ben thinks he might have a lead on where our fellow friend Johnny Storm might be... or at least we hope so.

"So in other words, Ben... you don't know where Johnny is and you got us out of bed just so you'd have someone keep you company?"

"Why I outta'..."

"Chill Big Guy, Just Jokin'..."

Or at least, I am now. Thing's got a temper like you couldn't imagine, although he can seem like your long lost best friend as soon as you meet him. He has one of those personalities.

"I know, Johnny's out there... I know it for a fact."

"How Ben?"

"Easy Jennifer- check out that."

Ben pointed up the street, I look, as does Jennifer, and I don't see anything, just the skyscrapers of good ole New York. Then I see it, a high-flying, flame-tossing, twenty-something hot head. It was Johnny Storm- the missing member of the Fantastic Four. We didn't have to go in search of him, instead he came in search of us?

"Let's go!"

I watch as Ben and Jen get up from the table abruptly and start running down the street in the direction of Johnny, and I pull out my wallet. Damnit. I only have a fifty, I don't have time to wait around for a waitress to break it. Oh well, it comes part of being a super-hero- I guess. Damnit.

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza: Living Room  
Morning**

I kneel down to Franklin's height, and place a firm hand on his shoulder. I look to Sue and watch her pick Victoria up. I turn my attention back to Franklin, whom seems unharmed.

"Franklin, you alright? Was Victoria bothering you?"

"No, Daddy... the man was."

I look to Sue, she gives me a look of questionable concern.

"What man, Franklin? There's no one here."

"Yeah, there is... He was just here... He wanted Vicky and I."

I stand up and look around the room, I don't see anyone. I look to Sue, whom is clutching Victoria tightly. She's still riled up from her dream, and I don't think this is making it any better.

"Franklin, What did we tell you about telling lies? There's no one here."

"Yes there is, Daddy... He's in the closet. I know it."

I walk over to the closet just as Sue gasps, suddenly- all I hear is glass shattering and feel heat on my skin. It's Johnny! He's alive, He's back. Johnny's body flames fade as he lays on the ground moaning. I turn my attention away from the closet and quickly run to Johnny's side as he lays on the floor curled up, as if he's in extreme pain.

"Johnny... It's Reed. Johnny, can you tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

I turn my attention to Sue, whom is clutching Victoria in one arm and holding Franklin's hand with the other. She's looking to me, she's desperate to help her brother, she knows I'll do my best. I quickly get up and run into the demolished area of the Apartment and grab a first aid kit, it's going to have to do for now. I quickly begin to look Johnny over.

"Reed... behind... you..."

Johnny's voice is so faint, I could barely catch what he said. I turn my head and look behind me, there's nothing there except for the closet door. The closet that Franklin said that there was someone in. I turn back to Johnny, and then I decide that I need to know what's behind that door. I stand up and walk over to the closet door, giving Sue a look of 'preparation'. As I open the door, I don't see anything. Just coats and shoes. Nothing. No man, No Nothing out of the ordinary.

I turn my attention back to Johnny and begin to walk over to him, when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. A firm hand. A cold hand. I turn my head to find; D'Spayre! Sue's nightmare was real! D'Spayre is involved. He's manipulated the Fantastic Four, he's responsible for all of his despair and fear, this horrible fear of resentment, of loneliness, of suffering. D'Spayre feeds off of our fear, it makes him stronger- it's what allows him to defeat us. He uses our own fears against us.

"D'Spayre, I should have known that you would be involved when Sue mentioned her nightmare. You harmed my family, you brought horrible fear and terrible despair among us. Why would you do such a despicable thing?"

He smirks, a chilling feeling goes down my spine as I slowly back away towards Sue and the kids. Johnny's on the floor, curling on the floor, clenching his stomach. D'Spayre is affected him.

"It's such a shame that the great Fantastic Four is so easily controlled by a superior being like myself, perhaps you should consider this as a sign of early retirement."

"What do you want, D'Spayre!"

"Ah, Mrs. Richards... The ability to control others and shape my existence in the form that I want, I could use your fear and have you using your unique ability to steal information, rid myself of my enemies, all sorts of things. The Fantastic Four lacks the courage that's needed in order to-"

I watch as D'Spayre is struck square in the jaw by a large rocky figure's fist, my good pal Benjamin Grimm. D'Spayre lands on the floor next to Johnny and he reaches out to him. Johnny suddenly stands, looking and apparently feeling better.

"Flame On!"

Johnny's fiery state makes the room heat up rather quickly, the internal sub-temp. system must be offline, it usually prevents the room from heating up when Johnny turns on the heat.

"Johnny... please, Franklin and Victoria are present... please don't do this. D'Spayre is controlling you!"

"It's no use, Susan... D'Spayre has Johnny believing we are someone else, it's as if Johnny's existing in a different realm."

Scott Lang aka Ant Man, and he was right. Johnny could feel like he's living out his worst nightmare- while in the real realm, he's taking on his friends and family. I quickly look to She-Hulk and Thing, D'Spayre needs to be taken out of commission. I quickly stretch across the room, wrapping my body around D'Spayre quickly and tightly.

But then I turn to see Johnny has killed Sue and the children, I release D'Spayre... I return to regular form and fall to the ground. I weep over the death of my wife and children. No! This isn't real! It's a fear- D'Spayre is controlling me now. I must stop. I must focus.

Before I know it, Sue and the children are fine and standing far back from the scene in the Living Room, I had barely escaped D'Spayre's control. Suddenly, I'm struck in the back by several ants. Controlled by Ant Man, no doubt. D'Spayre must have control of Scott now too.

I turn and look towards D'Spayre, I grab a metal shard that is laying on the floor- a reminder of what Dr. Doom did to my home not too long ago. I stretch as quickly as possible across the room, pressing the metal shard into D'Spayre's chest. Suddenly, a blast of fire erupts from Johnny striking D'Spayre. He's back.

She-Hulk and The Thing strike D'Spayre from both sides, pinning him against the wall of the living room. Scott's ants are crawling all over- I quickly turn to him.

"Scott! Ant Man! You must focus! You must! Do not let your fears, whatever they may be, make you weak!"

It took awhile, but I think that sunk into Scott because the ants backed up and returned to the Ant Farm that was sitting on the counter. I quickly turn my attention to Johnny, Ben, and Jen whom are standing around D'Spayre, whom is pinned against the wall.

"Ok, D'Spayre... this ends now. No more."

D'Spayre smirks, his black eyes with no irises, no pupils stare straight at me. It's an eerie feeling, but I do not fear it. For if I did, he'd have control again. And I won't allow that. The shadows in the room seem to get larger, surrounding everything. I turn to Sue, and watch her grasp our children tighter. I turn and look to D'Spayre.

"What are you doing!"

D'Spayre disappears into the darkness of the shadows, and the room returns to normal light. A neon blue colored number '0.' appears on the wall, where D'Spayre was left. Was he responsible for it? Or someone else? A being we don't even know. I, for one, don't know. I don't know what to think about anything. How do I know that this isn't fake? That D'Spayre isn't still in the room, or the building, or posing as one of my friends and family. He's done something to the team that could be almost un-repairable.

He's taken the trust we have for each other... away.

* * *

_**NEXT ISSUE: **Now that the Fantastic Four have lost their trust and faith in each other, what's next? Johnny's emotional upheaval is explored further when Ben Grimm finds him in a very unusual place. Reed gets a mysterious phone call, and you can bet it's not ATT Long Distance. And Sue does the unthinkable! Find out, Fantastic Four #38!_

* * *

_**  
Fantastic Forum:**_

I saw that M2K's Fantastic Four was open after the talented Moo had hung up his fanfic typing fingers for a chance of a lifetime, he hadn't finished his storyline so a good friend and talented fanfic writer by the name of Cory Wiegel coaxed me into writing the title. I've always been a reader, reviewer, etc... but never a writer. So I took the opportunity and wrote up this issue, ending Moo's storyline and sort of setting it up to go in whatever direction.

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those who've supported me online and offline in whatever I do. I'd like to thank Cory, who introduced me to M2K a long long time ago. I'd like to thank my good friends Scott, Kelly, David, Claudia, and several others. I'd also like to thank my Grandmother, whom has stepped into the shoes of my mom and stood as my permanent moral support.

I hope that if anything comes out of this title it's the chance to explore and develop my writing skills and to get people interested in the Fantastic Four.

_Jason Bruss_


	3. Fantastic Four v1 no38

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

* * *

Issue #38 UNTRUSTING ALLIES

_by Jason Bruss_

* * *

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

_**Previously in**_**_ Fantastic Four: D'Spayre was revealed to behind Sue, Johnny, Ben, and Reed's despair, after a failed attempt of kidnapping Victoria and Franklin Richards for an unknown plot. D'Spayre made an escape, but he's left the team without the ability to trust in each other.._**

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza: Johnny's Room  
Morning**

"Johnny?"

"Johnny, can I come in?"

As I open the door, I notice Johnny's not there. His bed hasn't been slept in. I hold my chin trying to remember if Johnny said anything last night about staying somewhere else, or going somewhere else. I close the door and walk out into the Living Room, where Ben is putting together the bookshelf.

"Ben... have you seen Johnny?"

"Nah. The matchstick didn't stay here last night, Suzie-Q."

"I wonder where he's at. We just got him back, the last thing we need right now is to be separated. D'Spayre pulled quite a number on the Fantastic Four."

Ben reaches past me for the hammer, not even bothering to ask for me to hand it to him. He keeps his eyes on me, while working on the bookshelf. As if, I were an enemy or someone not to be trusted. That, I strongly believe was D'Spayre's intention- to take away the trust in the Fantastic Four. It's worked. I heard the front door of the apartment open and feet quickly rushing into the Living Room.

"Mommy! Mommy! Lookie!"

Franklin hands me a small cup, inside is a bug... from the park, no doubt.

"That's nice, Franklin... why don't you go and 'securely' put it away?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Reed stands in the archway, holding Victoria. He just lightly smiles, I walk over to him and take Victoria into my arms. It's time for her nap. Reed had taken the kids to Central Park for a morning walk.

"Reed, Dr. Birely called for you. He didn't leave a number where you can reach him, so I'm guessing you have the number?"

"Dr. Birely? I don't know a Dr. Birely- at least, I don't think I do."

Ben finishes the bookshelf and gets up, walking away from us. He's keeping to himself, he doesn't trust us. It's obvious. I don't know where to trust Ben, or Reed. I don't know if they are who they are, and if they are who they are- how do I know? I don't.

"Well, he said his name was Dr. Birely and he was an old friend of yours. I didn't recognize his name either- so I thought maybe he's someone you knew without my knowledge."

"Sorry Sue, I don't know a Dr. Birely- the name sounds familiar- but it just doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh well, He'll call back if it's important."

"True."

"I'm going to put Victoria down for a nap, and then I'll be back."

"Alright Sue, I'm going to be working in the lab. I want to try and re-establish some kind of order."

I look to Victoria and sigh as Reed leaves the room. It's so odd. I love this man with everything I have, but yet- I can't find myself able to trust him now. It's not a good feeling. Not a good feeling at all.

* * *

**Snapper's Bar  
Late Morning**

Well... you've done a real great job this time, Johnny. Sitting at a bar, with your head laying on the counter-top. Yeah,  
your doing great. You don't know what is real and what's not. It's as if your head has been tampered with, Oh wait- it  
has. You can't even trust your own family. And what do you do? You go out to a bar, getting lost in your emotions with  
your rum. Now it's almost noon and your still at the same bar, even though it's closed, but the waitress had a soft spot for  
you. You are such a winner, Johnny.

"Here."

I look up, I see two beautiful brown eyes coming from the brown haired woman.

"What is it?"

"It's coffee. I would imagine that a member of the Fantastic Four would have seen coffee before."

"Uh yeah, Sorry."

I take a sip from the cup. It's nice and warm, just the way I like it. My head aches.

"So handsome, tell me... what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She gives me a faint smile, and tosses her towel over her shoulder.

"Well, it must be a pretty big something. I haven't seen people act like you were acting last night. I mean, we have our  
depressed loser types... but you made them look like real winners. What's wrong? You can tell me, If you can't trust your   
bartender... who can you trust?"

A very good point.

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza: Reed's Lab  
Late Morning**

I didn't realize before how much damage Doom caused to my lab. It's definitely going to take some long hours and hard-work in order to get it to be as half as complex as it was before. Long Hours won't be a problem now that Sue and I only chat when we have too. It's just for the sake of the children.

"Victor, you've really done a number on my scientific prowess."

I hear soft footsteps.

"Sue?"

"No, it's me, daddy."

Thank the Heavens, I thought Sue might of been trying to sneak up for an attack. I stretch myself up to the ceiling, holding a light bulb, replacing the lights that are broken.

"What are doing, Franklin?"

"Gettin'' ready to watch 'Dexter's Laboratory' on Cartoon Network."

"His laboratory's not better than your father's, is it?"

"Nah, you have the best Laboratory ever."

I smile. Franklin sure does know how to boost self importance. It's a good thing, especially now. Too bad he couldn't teach us how to trust one another again. But then again, I guess it's just one of those things you just have to do. You just have to trust in people. It's just a extremely difficult thing to do.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Franklin... what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I've been thinking... and I was wondering, do you think it's too early to send Vicky away to Booding School?"

"Boarding School?"

I have to laugh. Franklin's relationship with Victoria is typical. It's one of those relationships that are so secure and safe, so trusting that'll always be there.

"Yes Franklin, it's definitely too early to send your sister away to Boarding School."

"Okay, well, I thought I'd try anyways."

I chuckle again. I was in a pretty bummed room, but my son has changed my mood. I just wish such an innocent child wouldn't have to gone through so much because of his parents being super-heroes. But.. it's our job. Our Destiny.

"Daddy... I have another question.

"Yeah, Franklin?"

"Why does Uncle Benjy have naked girls in a magazine for?"

* * *

**Snapper's Bar  
Afternoon**

"Well, Well, Well... didn't think I'd find you here, Torchie."

"Ben?"

"Yeah... It's a little early- or late for you to be drinking, don't you think?"

"I... I... Just leave me alone."

I don't want to smack the kid upside the head, but I'm starting to wonder if it'd have a better affect than the cups of coffee sitting in front of him on the bar.

"Listen... You've been different since we were reunited, you've been cold towards us and you've kept your distance. We're your family, Torchie."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you leave me alone now?"

"No... you see, D'Spayre did something to us all. He's like... I don't know how to describe it... other than saying I don't trust anyone... not even people I have trusted all my life. I think your going through the same thing... infact, I think we all are. I'm not sure if this is just another part of D'Spayre's twisted plot or not, but I do know that your family kid and I'm going to help you out of a rough time."

Johnny stands up from the table, wobbling, he's about ready to fall over. I quickly grab him from under the shoulders and sit him back down on the bar stool.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!"

He's flamed up, he's catching the bar on fire.

"Yo, Hothead! Look at what your doing!"

It's definitely not a good thing when your a super-hero with super abilities that could easily get out of control when your intoxicated or emotionally unstable. Johnny Storm at the moment is both. It's obvious. I watch as he de-flames and the fire on the counter is put out.

"I hope you brought your checkbook for the damages."

"Ben, just go. I want to be alone."

"I know you do. But guess what? I don't care what you want. I just know that you are in need of a friend- although I have doubts, I know that I can trust you and that I always have before. I don't care what D'Spayre did to us all. I want my family back. You, Sue, Reed, Jen, Scott... all of us."

Johnny rests his head on the bar counter, and looks to me. I know what I'm saying must be getting through. It has to be. Suddenly, something changes within myself. I believe in him, I believe in myself. It's as if I finally manage to break through the aftermath of D'Spayre's games. But... could the rest of the team?

"Ben... I don't want nothing to do with you or anyone else. I'm done with the Fantastic Four. I just can't do it anymore."

"Whatever, kid. D'Spayre's messed with your head, your just scared-"

"-I AM NOT!"

The kid has flamed on again. Man... do not get Torchie pissed when he's drunk.

"Johnny! Control yourself!"

I watch as Torchie flames down once again, but falls off the bar stool and hits the floor. I reach down and pick him up, noticing his gash on his forehead and hold him against the bar.

"We're going home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, we aren't. I don't have a home anymore."

"Will you stop it? You're a shitty drunk, you know that?"

"Whatever."

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza: Kitchen  
Late Afternoon**

Susan Storm finds herself unloading the dishwasher, and looks at the clock. Her brother Johnny is out there... somewhere. Recent events have made her doubt her own mind, which is never a good thing. Especially for someone has beautiful and intelligent as the Fantastic Four's Invisible Woman.

"Oh, Johnny... I could really use your support right now. I don't know what I'm doing, I feel like I'm losing my family, my friends, my husband. I could really use my little brother right now."

"Then look no further, 'cause I brought 'em home."

"Ben! What did you do to him! How could you do this!"

Benjamin Grimm; the Thing finds himself between a rock and a hard place. Johnny looks like hell, Sue doesn't trust him and that's why he's getting blamed for it.

"Suzie-Q, think about it. Why would I hurt one of my best friends?"

"Think about this, Ben... Why would I believe you!"

"Sue... Honestly, I would never hurt Johnny- without good reason."

Way to go, Ben. That's like just asking for trouble, she already doesn't trust you. Now is not the time for jokes.

"Benjamin Grimm, pack your things and get out! Now!"

"Suzie... you can't be-"

"Serious? I'm dead serious. You are no longer welcome here. How could you do this to him? How could you! Get out! Get out of my sight, get out of my home! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

Susan's distrust in Benjamin causes her to react in a very un-ethical way.

"Suzie-Q, I'm going to go... not for good, but for now. I will earn your trust, I will."

"I said, OUT!"

Benjamin sighs, and turns and walks out of the kitchen as Susan goes to Johnny's side. She wets a washcloth and uses it to wash the blood off of Johnny's forehead, before treating it.

"Oh Johnny... how could he do this to you?"

"Who did what?"

"Ben... he fought with you, wore you out, cut your head."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? He wouldn't leave me alone. I asked him to leave me alone."

"He's gone. I made him leave."

"Good, I'm glad. I love you, Sue."

"I know little brother, I love you too."

Susan kisses the cleansed cheek of her brother, and goes and pours him a glass of Gatorade. She brings it over and sits it down in front of him.

"Ben hurt me? He'll pay."

"I know, Johnny... but not right now."

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza: Reed's Laboratory  
Late Afternoon**

As the phone rings across the room, Reed's right arms stretches the fourteen feet to pick it up. He quickly retracts his arm bringing to phone to his ear.

"Four Freedoms Plaza, Reed Richards speaking."

"Reed Richards?"

"Yes, Reed Richards."

"Of the Fantastic Four?"

"Yes, of the Fantastic Four."

"Good."

Reed shakes his head at the odd conversation with the man on the other end of the phone, He walks over to the caller ID box and sees that the number is unlisted.

"Whom am I speaking with?"

"Dr. Birely... I had called before and spoke with your lovely wife."

"Yes, she informed me of your call. I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"As you shouldn't. Dr. Richards, I need your assistance with a secret project regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and I need your utmost secrecy."

"Of course, Dr. Birely. I take it you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Uh, I suppose you could say that."

"Ok, what do you need my assistance with?"

"I can't get into that on the phone, for unwanted listeners. Dr. Richards, could you meet me on the 'McMurray' at midnight? It's a yacht in New York Harbor on Pier 15."

"Of course, Dr. Birely."

"Good."

The phone goes dead. Dr. Birely apparently works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and is calling upon Reed for his knowledge and intelligence. Reed wonders if he should inform the others. No, they can't keep the secret. It's too important. They can't be trusted at all.

"I'm going to do this... and I'm going to do this alone."

* * *

_**NEXT ISSUE: **The Thing moves out of Four Freedoms Plaza! While Mr. Fantastic may face his greatest challenge since his battle with Dr. Doom! Find out, Fantastic Four #39!_

* * *

_**Fantastic Forum:**_  
_Well_, my second issue of Fantastic Four here at M2K. I've got to admit, I'm not the 'greatest' writer in the world but at least I try to give the characters human traits of normalcy. Like I said, I try. I'm really liking this title and I'm finding ways to fit things in like I never have been able to before. I have some big plans for all four of the original members of the FF and I also have some plans for supporting characters such as She-Hulk and Ant Man. It's going to be a pretty fun ride, as long as you can stand my writing and my method of doing things. I'm sure that other writers of the past were a little more complex in their writing and I'm going to try and excel to their level and beyond and try and win your readership. I hope that if anything comes out of my writing, it'll be your desire to read more.

_Jason Bruss_


	4. Fantastic Four v1 no39

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

* * *

Issue #39 UNTRUSTING ALLIES  
Part 3

_by Jason Bruss_

* * *

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

_**Previously in**_**_ Fantastic Four: The aftermath of D'Spayre's control on the Fantastic Four took its toll as Sue tossed Ben out of the Four after he dragged Johnny's butt home from a bar. Meanwhile, Reed got a call from the mysterious Dr. Birely whom asked for a meeting at Pier 15 of the New York Harbor._**

* * *

**1131 52nd Street; New York; New York  
Late Evening **

"Is this all yours, Ben?"

"Yeah, Alicia…"

"I'm afraid I might trip over something…"

"Well, I'll have it all tightly tucked away before tomorrow morning. I promise."

"Ben… what's the real story behind you moving out of the Plaza? What's the truth behind it?"

"Let's just say- people change."

Alicia places a hand on my hard rocky exterior, as I look around to all of the boxes that I had taken from my quarters at Four Freedoms Plaza.

"I'm gonna miss Frankie and Victoria, Alicia. But Sue made it clear that I was no longer welcome there, she's not herself, not at all. D'Spayre changed the entire team. No one has trust in anyone anymore. It's not good, definitely not good. She thinks I hurt Johnny… and I didn't. I wouldn't. Johnny's like my brother, Sue's like my sister… the fact that she thinks I would hurt Johnny leaves me to believe that she definitely has no trust in me any longer. The Fantastic Four aren't Fantastic anymore. Hell, we aren't even four."

"Ben, things will work out—I'm sure."

"I sure hope so, Alicia."

Ben wraps his arms around Alicia, and turns to the door as a knock is heard. He walks over to the door and touches the doorknob and opens the door to see that no one is there.

"Hmm… that's odd."

Suddenly, he notices a small fly going across the floor and he smirks.

"Who is it? Ben?"

"It's Ant man—Scott Lang."

The ant increases in size and a handsome blonde man stands wearing a black leather suit with a silver metal helmet.

"Ben, we need to talk. It's about D'Spayre."

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza  
Late Evening**

"What in the hell do you think your doing!"

"I'm playing with my nephew, what's wrong with you?"

"Johnny- stay away from my son."

"Mommy, it's okay. Uncle Johnny is helping me building a tower with my blocks."

Sue grabs Johnny's arm and uses an invisible force blast to knock him into the wall of the room, he counter-attacks by flaming on.

"Sue… what's gotten into you?"

"You will not hurt my son, whether you're my brother or not."

"Get a grip, Sue… I'm not going to hurt him. I wouldn't. Don't you trust me?"

"I said 'Get Away from my son'."

"Yeah, I heard ya the first time."

"Mommy? Uncle Johnny didn't do anything. He was just helping me build a tower with my blocks. Why can't he be near me? What's wrong mommy? I'm getting scared."

"You hear him, Johnny? He's getting scared."

"Yeah, because his mother is like freaking' loosing' her mind or something. Maybe you should have Reed give you Prozac or something. You've completely flipped."

The Invisible Woman creates a invisible crossbow and pulls it back, releasing an invisible arrow towards Johnny. Johnny's flaming body just barely misses it. As the room becomes a battle zone, She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) walks in.

"What in the hell is going on in here!"

* * *

**Yacht; Pier 15  
Midnight**

"Dr. Birely? Dr. Birely… It's Reed Richards."

Richards walks down the foggy pier in a trench coat, looking around for Dr. Birely. The man whom called and set up this meeting.

"Shh…. Mr. Richards."

"Dr. Birely?"

"Yes."

A frail old man steps out of the dark and faces Reed. He, himself, is wearing a trench coat and a hat. The night sky makes for a eerie feeling that runs up Reed's back.

"Dr. Birely, I'm here. How can I help?"

"Mr. Richards, I understand that you have recently undergone an ordeal with the villainess D'Spayre. It has shattered your team, leaving the Fantastic Four broken. The Fantastic Four may very well be the last hope to solve a crisis that may very well leave the world crippled."

Reed's curiosity kicks in and he can't help wonder what the man is talking about.

"How could the Fantastic Four be the last hope for solving this crisis that you describe?"

"Because it's the way it is, I can not tell you more. You must believe me, Reed."

"Ok, Dr. Birely… but what is the crisis?"

"In the past, the Fantastic Four have defeated world-eating creatures such as Galactus and powerful beings such as Onslaught, and brought tyranny to an end from such villains such as Dr. Doom. Soon, a new evil will rise and will be a challenge unlike any the Fantastic Four or the world has gone up against. You must be ready, Mr. Richards. The world depends on you."

Reed is not sure whether to believe what Dr. Birely is saying, but knows that if he knows of the Fantastic Four's battles with such creatures as Galactus… that he must at least know what's ahead for the team.

"How am I suppose to be sure that I can believe in what you say?"

"You either do or don't, Mr. Richards. You will either have to take this seriously or as an old man telling a wise tale."

Reed thought hard on what the man said. He remembered recent battles with Dr. Doom and others from the Fantastic Four's rogue gallery. Suddenly, he had faith in his team again. The trust that was thought lost was found. He would have to help the others regain their trust before it's too late.

"Thank you, Dr. Birely. I will take your warning into consideration. I must return home to my family. Be safe, Sir."

"Of course, son."

Reed turned to see that the man had disappeared, back into the darkness of the pier no doubt.

* * *

**1131 52nd Street; New York; New York  
A little After Midnight**

"SIT!"

She-Hulk forcefully pushed on Johnny's unflamed shoulder, pushing him back into the recliner.

"You two are not leaving until you talk this out."

"You tell 'em, green lady."

"Franklin, call me Jen… please."

"Ok, green lady."

She-Hulk sighs.

"Listen Jennifer, I appreciate you trying to get involved—but this is between Johnny and I. He was going to harm Franklin."

"I was not, you stupid blonde twit!"

"Oh, that's it."

"ENOUGH!"

She-Hulk looks to Franklin and the gurgling Victoria whom sit on the sofa across the room. She then turns her attention back to Johnny and Sue.

"D'Spayre is responsible for your lack of trust in each other. He left you broken and full of doubt and distrust in each other. He's torn the team apart. If it were not for Alicia letting me know that Ben had moved in with her, I would not have known that this was still going on. Once I saw you two at each other, I knew that it was true."

She-Hulk looked to Sue, and then to Johnny, and then to Sue again.

"You love each other. You are the best brother/sister combo ever in the history of heroism. You shouldn't let one psychotic madman tear you apart. You need to overcome this."

Sue lowered her head and then looked up to Johnny, before looking to Jennifer.

"You're right. What have I done? I trust Johnny; I trust him as well as Ben for crying out loud."

"And I trust you too, Sis. I guess I just got carried away. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

A heartfelt hug brings the two together.

"Well, this is what I like to see."

"Ben!"

Sue breaks her hug with Johnny to give Ben a firm hug.

"I'm sorry, Ben… I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Suzie. You weren't yourself. I understand that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I guess I just got carried away."

"It's okay, matchstick."

Ant-man and Alicia Masters stand in the entrance way of the Living Room watching as the Fantastic Four become a team and loving family once again. But things would definitely be different from here on out, they'd never be the same again.

"I'm glad you got the Thing to come, Scott."

"It wasn't easy, Jenn, Ben's more stubborn then an ox. He's the size of one too."

Reed walks in and Franklin runs towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're home!"

"Yes Franklin, I'm home."

"Reed? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, Sue. I just met with an interesting man, a Dr. Birely. He gave me a warning of something that's too come. I'm not sure whether I believe him or not, but I get this strange feeling… that he what he warns may come true. But sooner than he thinks."

"This isn't another 'Coming of Galactus' is it?"

Reed chuckles.

"No Ben, I have a feeling the Fantastic Four are going to take a new path down a new road. We've come a long ways my friends and family. We've faced many odds and have always come out on top. I fear that our greatest challenge may still lye ahead."

"You going to get rid of the stupid costumes, Dad? They are kind of dorky."

"Yes, Franklin. Infact, the Fantastic Four are going to be 'Reborn' with a new look, a new attitude, and a new way of thinking.

"Sounds like we're putting the 'Fantastic' back into the 'Fantastic Four', Reed."

"Very True, Johnny. Very True."

Reed look around the room to Franklin, Victoria, Scott Lang, Jennifer Walters, Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm, and his beautiful wife Susan Storm-Richards.

"The Fantastic Four Survives."

* * *

_**NEXT ISSUE: **Fantastic Four 2003 Annual!_

* * *

_**Fantastic Forum:**_  
This issue was pretty easy to write and only took me a total of two and a half hours to plot and script. I'm pretty happy with the outcome of the issue. As you can see, it's gearing up for the new direction which starts soon after Fantastic Four 2003 Annual. The title will go through what will be considered a "Morrison Growth Spurt" which will sort of make the title into its own. The Fantastic Four has always been a great title, and it deserves T.L.C. and I fully intend to give it that and much more. As you can see, I really like the family aspect of the title and I will continue to work with it. Stay Tuned, the best is yet to come!

_Jason Bruss_


	5. Fantastic Four v1 annual2003

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

* * *

Annual 2003 UNWANTED FAMILY REUNIONS

_by Jason Bruss_

* * *

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

_**Previously in**_**_ Fantastic Four: Ben moved in with Alicia at her new downtown apartment and was approached by Ant-Man regarding D'Spayre. Susan's untrusting affection towards her brother turned them against each other as She-Hulk brought them back to reality. Reed met with the mysterious Dr. Birely, whom refused to reveal himself, but warned that a new evil will soon arise unlike any the Fantastic Four have dealt with before._**

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza  
Afternoon**

"We need to figure something out... It's going to cost an arm and an leg in order to rebuild and repair Reed's lab. The damage caused by Doom is outrageous. I don't know how we're suppose to recover."

"Don't sweat it, Suzie. We'll figure somethin' out."

"I hope so, Ben. First Doom, then D'Spayre... these last few months have been hideous for the Fantastic Four. I don't know how we're suppose to recover. We don't have the kind of funds we need in order to do this."

"Well, we could rent Johnny out."

"Hey! Not funny!"

"Just jokin', matchstick... just jokin'."

Susan closes the folder on the table, and sighs. She stands up and walks over to the counter placing the financial folder on the counter.

"I don't know, gentlemen. If the Fantastic Four don't figure something out, we might not be able to afford living here."

"How come the Super-Heroes Union doesn't lend us a few dollars?"

"The Super-Heroes Union, Ben? That's funniest thing you've ever said."

"Ya better watch it, punk."

Sue raises her eyebrows and leaves the room, walking into Reed and her's bedroom she lays down on the bed.

"They seem to want to joke at anytime- whether its serious or not."

"Hey Mom..."

"Hi Franklin. C'mere."

Franklin walks into the room and sits on the bed next to his mom, she smiles lightly to him.

"How was your day?"

"It was alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind."

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza  
Extension Floor to Reed's Lab  
**  
"There."

Reed positioned the last wire in the contraption that he was currently working on, and he stretched his arm across the room to flip the switch. The large device made several engine starting noises before a dimensional gateway opened.

"I did it! With Success!"

Reed stood in front of the dimensional gateway and took readings, he had to make sure that radiation wasn't leaking through for it could result in flooding the entire building with radiation.

"Hmm... this is odd. I'm picking up a strange signal in the data stream."

Reed turns his head towards the sound of the opening door.

"Hello Ben."

"Whatcha call that, Stretch?"

"It's a new dimensional gateway, I don't think it's working right though. I'm picking up a strange signal from its data stream. It's not exactly something I was expecting."

"What's on the other side of it?"

"I don't know. I haven't been been scanning all that long before you came in."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Sorry Ben, no jumping into this gateway. Not until I figure out what's going on."

"Ah Stretch, you're worrying over nothing. We've done this a million times. Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll pop up in Jennifer Anniston's shower with her naked."

"Yeah, along with her and her naked husband Brad Pitt."

"Stretch, ya had to ruin it, didnt ya?"

Reed smirked and went back to scanning the gateway.

"Ben, stand back- something is coming through."

Benjamin Grimm's rocky exterior formed a fighting stance in the event that whatever comes out of the gateway wasn't friendly. Reed's eyes widen an image comes through the gateway, an image of the being known as-

"Hyperstorm!"

"Yes, Grandfather. I've been freed from hyperspace... where you left me!"

(Marvel's Fantastic Four Vol.1 #414)

Ben looks to Reed, as Reed stretches backwards from the gateway. He had created an opening into hyperspace, freeing his time-displaced grandson. Hyperstorm hovers over the two Fantastic Four members and releases a powerful psionic blast into their chests. However, Ben managed to take the  
blast as Reed went crashing into the wall.

"Give me yer best shot, kid."

"I am not a kid, I am twenty four years old... and you are out of your league."

Hyperstorm releases another powerful blast of psionic energy towards Ben. The Thing just barely manages to escape the blast. The doors of the lab open as the Sensational She-Hulk enters.

"Oh my God, Reed!"

Jennifer rushes to Reed's side and kneels beside him as she looks up to see Hyperstorm smirking towards her.

"How could you do this to him! He's your grandfather!"

"He was, Jennifer Walters... that was before he trapped me in Hyperspace with the revolting Galactus. Step away from him while I finish him off."

Hyperstorm was sent hurtling into the wall of the laboratory, as the Thing had attacked him from behind.

"Sorry to disappoint you... but nobody's hurting my friends and family again!"

Ben rushes across the room and thrusts another powerful blow into Hyperstorm.

She-Hulk helps Reed to his feet and then assists him over to the Dimensional Gateway.

"Reed, you've got to do something. Ben's not going to be able to keep this up. I'm going to help him."

"Jennifer- get Hyperstorm in front of the Gateway. I've got an idea."

Reed rushes with the controls, changing and recalibrating the settings. Jennifer rushes across the room and grabs Hyperstorm's cape and tightly wraps it around the man's neck- choking him. She forces him into walking towards the gateway.

"Way to go, Jen!"

"It's not over yet, Ben... We need to pray this works."

"I gotcha, Reed."

She-Hulk stands before the gateway and looks to Reed, waiting for his order to toss Hyperstorm back into the gateway from where he came.

"Now, Jen!"

And with a simple thrust, She-Hulk tosses Hyperstorm back into the gateway. She can see Hyperstorm land on a small asteroid through the fuzzy array of energy.

"Hurry and shut it down, stretch."

"I'm trying, Ben... It's going to take time."

"We don't have time! He's coming back!"

She-Hulk could see Hyperstorm flying back towards the gateway. Thing looks to Reed, hoping that he'll hurry up and close the gateway.

"Hurry Stretch!"

"It's not working!"

Suddenly, the gateway begins to close.

"Way to go, Stretch!"

"I didn't do anything."

"If you didn't do anything, Reed, then who did?"

"Ruff!"

She-Hulk, Mr. Fantastic, and The Thing watch as the Fantastic Four's dog walks out from behind the gateway holding the power cord to the gateway in its mouth. Mr. Fantastic stretches his arm over to the dog and picks him up.

"Way to go, Pup."

"Saved by the Dog."

She-Hulk looks to the gateway and then turns to Reed.

"So where'd he end up?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean that your not sure, Stretch?"

"I mean I'm not sure where Hyperstorm ended up. Jonathan R. Richards could be anywhere."

She-Hulk gives a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least he's gone."

"For now, Jennifer. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of my grandson. He'll be back, and it won't be a very happy family reunion."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Stretch. We can take him."

"I hope your right, Ben. I hope your right."

Reed continues to hold the dog as all four of them leave the lab.

* * *

**Elsewhere  
**  
Hyperstorm stands on a small asteroid that is floating through 'space', his eyes looking around at his surroundings.

"Where am I? This is not hyperspace. Where has my grandfather cursed me to now?"

"WELCOME, JONATHAN RICHARDS- IT HAS NOT BEEN VERY LONG SINCE WE LAST SAW EACH OTHER. MY NEED OF ENERGY IS UPON ME AGAIN. I HUNGER."

"No- No! NOOOOO!"

Hyperstorm screams in horror as Galactus feeds off of his energy once more.

* * *

**Empire State University  
Several Days Later...**

"...and that concludes today's lesson on hyperspace. Remember to bring your assignments on Monday before the exam. Have a Good Weekend, Everyone."

Reed began to gather his large pile of notes, when two gentle arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Hello Reed."

"Sue? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the big college professor at work."

Reed smiles.

"That's all?"

Sue gives him a gentle kiss and hands him a folder.

"What's this?"

"It's the current stock value of Fantastic Four Inc., dear."

Reed opens the folder and looks over documents within.

"Our stock is riding high, that's great. That'll bring us out of our current debt situation some."

"Yeah, I know it's not much... but it's better than it has been. I just thought I'd stop by and show you."

Reed gives Susan a tight hug.

"I know you don't like to worry about our finances, sweetheart. I want you to know that I do love you and that whether we're rich or poor- we'll survive."

"I know, Reed. I know."

* * *

_**NEXT ISSUE: ** __The Fantastic Four celebrate 40 issues at M2K by starting off a new direction in their lives!_

* * *

_**Fantastic Forum:**_  
Well, my first ever Annual for M2K's Fantastic Four. I know many people don't like the fact or even mention of future children, but I saw the opportunity to use Hyperstorm since he was last 'locked' together with Galactus in hyperspace during Fantastic Four #414. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this issue of Fantastic Four and I hope you'll be stopping back for Fantastic Four #40!

_Jason Bruss_

* * *


	6. Fantastic Four v1 no40

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

Issue #40 TORTURED SOUL

_by Jason Bruss  
and __David Wheatley_

* * *

_**Pittsburgh's Science Research Lab **_

_Late Evening _

"I'm so glad you decided to come and explore our facility, Mr. Richards," said an elderly asian woman about 5'4".

"I've been reading the press releases on this facility's upcoming grand opening for quite sometime, Dr. Locus. But I must say, it wasn't really your facility that attracted me here as much as the certain speculation recently about your inter-dimensional research. I'm intrigued. Extremely."

"Ah, Mr. Richards... a brilliant mind you are. I must ask, will your wife and children be joining you?"

Reed's eyes moved around the long metal corridor of the lab and then returned his sight to Dr. Locus.

"Yes, Sue and the children are actually downstairs in the lobby. She's making arrangements for us to stay in Pittsburgh for a few days while I attend a few of your lectures after the grand opening."

"Pittsburgh is a great city, Mr. Richards."

"So is New York."

"To each his own, I suppose."

Dr. Locus placed her hand on a hand-keypad and the two large doors opened to a room revealing what looked to be a large metal arch.

"This, Mr. Richards, is my greatest invention of all time. Of course, It's still in the construction process."

"What exactly is it?" asks Reed as he looks over the device.

"It's an inter-dimensional time displacement portal. Possibly the greatest scientific achievement of my career."

"Dr. Locus, as Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four, I must remind you of how dangerous inter-dimensions and time travel alone can be. It's not exactly something-"

"-something that someone my age shouldn't be messing with," Dr. Locus asks.

"That's not what I meant."

"Of course not, Mr. Richards. I will take your concern into consideration. But as a scientist, science comes first."

"Perhaps."

* * *

_**Predator**_

_Early Early Morning _

"Johnny?"

"What?"

"I can't see a blasted thing."

"Ben, take off those stupid shades."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone to see me in here."

"In here? Oh, you mean in a gay bar. Lighten Up, Ben. There's nothing wrong with this place; it's a great place to get a good drink. Everyone knows that the bartenders in gay bars make stronger drinks than bartenders in straight bars. You wanted a drink, so here we are."

"A gay bar wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh, grow up," Johnny tells Ben before taking a drink from his glass of Amaretto Sour.

"You sure you ain't tryin' to tell me somethin', Torchie ol' boy?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Y'know, that your gay."

"I'm not gay. I don't know anyone here."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously. I dig chicks, Ben."

"I think you only date chicks to keep your secret - even to the point of gettin' involved with Alicia and Lyja. Both of which you never could make it work with. You dated so many women just to cover your hide."

"Dude! I'm not gay."

"Riiiight, I'm not here to judge."

"Seriously, I don't even know a gay man."

"Johnny Storm? Johnny "Flame On" Storm! OH MY GOD! JOHNNY!" a man says running into the bar towards Johnny giving him a huge hug.

Ben just sits there in awe looking at Johnny, who's face is so red it's practically on fire.

"Don't say a word," Johnny declares.

"I wouldn't dream of it, kid," Ben says chugging his beer.

* * *

_**SHIELD Conference Room, Pittsburgh.**_

_Next Day_

Reed sighed as he used his powers to reach across the room, and make sure that the connections were all in place. He didn't want to attend this meeting, but the SHIELD Director Forge had called the Baxter Building in New York, requesting that Reed attend an urgent conference, but he had been told that Dr Richards was in Pittsburgh and was unavailable. Then Forge had mentioned Victor Von Doom and added it was imperative, and so Reed had been contacted and he had acquiesced to the meeting and so Forge had arranged for SHIELD office to be made available to him. From this room he could hold a conference with the SHIELD headquarters in New York and link in to the Baxter Building computer systems.

As far as Reed was aware through his contacts in the Avengers and SHIELD, the threat of Doom's war machines had been negated, but he was unsure how it had exactly happened and as the picture came in to focused, Reed's eyes went wide as he saw the face of Victor Von Doom, unmasked.

Doom smiled as he saw Richard's reaction.

"Welcome, Richards," he said.

"What's going on here, Forge?" Reed asked, as he looked at the other man in the picture. Across the room there were images of other scientific minds that had also been called in by Forge.

"I think I'd better let Doom explain," Forge said.

"You're Victor Von Doom?" Reed said, thinking he was considerably younger, and there was something about him, something that he did not recognise. Instead of the forceful nobility the man generally possessed there was a calm regality to him, as if the vices that had often made him an enemy of the Fantastic Four and the world had been quieted.

"Yes," Doom replied, his tone considered and patient. "I am Victor Von Doom, but not the same man you are familiar with. I am from an alternate version of your world, where the year is 2100, due to some small differences in the rate of temporal progression between your world and mine."

"Incredible," said Forge, thinking that most people here were aware of the actualities of alternate worlds.

"Quite," said Doom. "However that is not what I am here for. The fate of the world, and indeed this universe is at stake and I have come to ensure you are ready for what is happening."

"Explain," said Forge.

"Some years ago, there was an attempt by the elder god Set to return to this realm," Doom said. "Due to various events, that plan was thwarted and Set was deemed to be destroyed, for the time being."

"I remember speaking with Thor about it," Dr Henry Pym interjected. "He used the power of Demogorge and the threat was ended."

"As it was in many realities," said Doom. "However there was one reality where the war was lost. Set entered that Earth and he set about establishing control. Almost all the heroes were destroyed in the battle, and those that were left tried to defeat the god, but they too were annihilated, killed by a combination of the powers of Set and his brides."

"Susan Richards, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Andromeda, Jennifer Walters and Wanda Maximoff," said Forge and as Doom nodded, Reed held his emotions in check, thinking how close it had been.

"In the time it took for the heroes to regroup after Set rose, the brides had been given to Set and he had made them his. They would bear his children and his progeny would rule the universe. However Set was defeated by the Avenger Quasar, who with the power of the Enigma Force and the mystical Eye of Agamotto, was able to trap the god where they would hold each other in check for eternity held within the Eye."

"So where is Set? How many versions of him are there?" Dr Peter Corbeau asked.

"Just one," said Doom. "He is an elder god, and every time he was defeated he pulled himself back together and tried again in another dimension as the dimension he had been driven from had been sealed and the mystical forces would keep him at bay for millennia."

"Okay," said Corbeau. "So what's the threat, if Set is gone?"

"His sons," said Reed, seeing where this was going. "The Sons of Set would succeed their father."

"Precisely," said Doom. "These seven sons were born and they devoured their parents, and feasted on the inhabitants of Earth and kept select few to go forth to the stars and ensure the universe became theirs."

"That's an amazing thought," said Pym. "A dimension filled with the progeny of Set. Theologically speaking he would have made the universe in his own image."

"So imagine the power of the Sons as they rose threw the multiverse," said Doom. "Attacking worlds unprepared for the assault, claiming universe after universe for their own."

"How do you know of this?" said Forge.

"My world was attacked, and I, as Sorcerer Supreme became aware of it and I managed to thwart the rising, but in doing so I have ensured they will try again with another world, then come back and they will not be stopped again."

"And our world is next?" said Reed, thinking to the signs and portents over the last year or so. The warnings of the Watcher, the riddles saying how important Franklin was, other events... Was this the thing they had been warned of?

"Yes," said Doom. "I have observed in the short time I have been here that this world has grown violent, conflicted. Dimensional energies are rife, energies that do not belong here. Invasions, wars, ever increasing irrationalities on both sides... someone has been ensuring that the world is ready, broken and unprepared for an invasion."

"I will admit the world's not been at it's best," said Pym, "but I don't think it's that bad. I mean..." His thoughts went to the Vision, the robot, the Avenger, who had lost control and Pym had been forced to destroy him, his creation, his friend. Could someone have been playing them all?

"There is also the matter of our own Sorcerer Supreme," said Richards, concerned that Stephen had not said anything about this so far. "If something was going on, then surely Doctor Strange would be aware of it?"

"It is a question I have pondered upon myself," said Doom. "I do not have an answer, but I will find one." He could see the puzzlement in Richards eyes, because he was certain he had never heard Doom say he did not have an answer before. "Be assured, Reed Richards, that I am Doom, but there are things I have seen, things I have done that have given me pause."

"We will have to consider things carefully," said Forge. "Speak to people, learn what we can."

"Of course," said Doom. "But time is of the essence for if the Sons rise, then we will have godlings to fight and I am not sure we will be able to stop them unless we are ready." Forge nodded and Doom was escorted to his quarters, as Forge looked at the assembled heroes.

"I know this is short notice, and I know there is much to do in the meantime, however I suggest we get to work and verify what is going on."

"If he is Doom, then I do believe him," said Reed. "That man was everything Victor could have been."

"One moment, gentlemen," said Forge as his assistant came in and passed him a message. "Tell him we're on our way." He looked back at the monitors. "I've been called to the United Nations. Verify what you can, make arrangements. If trouble is coming, we're going to be the first and last line of defence."

The link was broken and Reed rubbed his jaw as he thought. He had been with the Avengers when this had happened and they had joined forces with current Fantastic Four to stop the return of Set, and a handful of the combined teams had travelled to Set's dimension. who had beaten back by Thor who had been possessed by Demogorge the God Eater.

The remainder went to Lemuria where Ghaur was attempting to bring back Set from his dismemberment by using the serpent crown and the seven brides as Llyra and the Lemurian troops kept the Avengers and Fantastic Four busy, but the sudden arrival of Namor turned the tide of battle leading to a confrontation with Ghaur and Llyra. The serpent crown's power called forth Set, but he was betrayed by Naga and Ghaur, who wanted the power of the crown for themselves. They destroyed each other in there lust for power and Set was cast out of this dimension as the heroes rescued the seven brides and destroyed the serpent crown.

That should have been an end to it, but apparently not, but Reed had fully documented everything that had happened, taking many readings and scans to see if there was a way to defeat him. He had always meant to go back to those readings but something had always cropped up, and he had always believed he would get around to it in time.

Now was it and he went to work, thinking he would let his family rest before whatever happened... happened.

* * *

_**Downtown Pittsburgh**_

_Early Afternoon _

"Mom, when will we meet up with daddy?"

"Soon, Franklin," Sue Richards replied as she pushed the stroller with baby Victoria onboard.

"Do you think I'll be as smart as daddy when I get older?"

"No Franklin, I think you'll be smarter."

Sue smiles as Franklin giggles.

She looks around at the stores along the sidewalk as she pushes the stroller and holds Franklin's hand. She notices a antique shop and pauses outside of the window, looking deep into the store.

"Let's go in here, Franklin. Mommy wants to look around."

"Okay."

They enter the store and a sales clerk approaches them.

"Good afternoon, is there anything I can help you with?"

Susan smiles at the older man, and shakes her head as she answers.

"No, Just Looking. Thank you, though."

"Not a problem. Let us know if you need any help."

"Sure."

Susan pushes the stroller and tugs lightly on Franklin's hand as they walk towards the back of the store. She looks at all the ancient items on the shelves and is amazed by what she finds hidden behind several old wine bottles.

"This bottle is amazing."

"What is it mommy?"

Susan slowly bends at the knees and holds the bottle in front of Franklin, showing him the bottle.

"It's an antique."

"What's an antique?"

Susan smiles.

"An antique is something that belongs to a period long ago."

"Like Uncle Benji's action figures?"

Susan chuckles.

"Yes, like Uncle Ben's action figures."

Susan looks the bottle over and stands back up. She is astonished by the design.

CRASH

Susan quickly puts an invisible force field up around Franklin, Victoria, and herself. She turns to the front of the store to see a huge gaping hole. She unknowingly drops the ancient bottle into Victoria's lap.

"Franklin, stay down."

"Mommy, what's going on!"

"Franklin, just stay down."

Susan looked around as a figure entered. A rather large snake entered the storefront on an invisible shield.

"At last," the snake said, it's eyes glowing. "I have found you..."

"Who are you?" Sue asks, throwing up a shield to protect the people in the area, pushing them out of the way, without harming them, but ensuring they were safe from the creature that had just appeared, and there were days she simply hated being a part of the Fantastic Four..

"Who I am is not important. Who you are is."

* * *

**SHIELD Conference Room, Pittsburgh.**

Reed worked as fast as he could as the information came in. The United Nations Secretary General had turned out to be Kulan Gath in a new host body, and Reed thought back to the last time the man had attacked his family, using Franklin to try and create a new world with him as it's ruler. He had failed, thanks to Alicia Masters in her form of the Undying and he had been driven off.

So many villains seemed to return from a seemingly inevitable defeat, he should have expected something like this, but he had not. However Doom seemed to have and in a style that he was more accustomed to, Doom had used people to achieve his goals, which from Reed's readings was a timely intervention.

While magic was not Reed's strongest suite, he had learnt enough in his time as a hero to know what he was looking at and the scientific data seemed to corroborate what he suspected from all information he had gathered to make a hypothesis. Had the Sons of Set ascended to this plane as one unit, they would have been hard pressed to stop them, but thanks to Doom, their powers had been separated, and the Sons had been scattered across the globe, seemingly at random.

Forge had not wasted any time rallying his people and letting the heroes know that there was trouble brewing, but thatw as not what troubled Mr Fantastic. What troubled Reed most was the fact that Doom had done this for the best of reasons yet his methodology was the same as it had always been - calculating, cold, formidable. He had seemingly feigned things to ensure that Kulan Gath would be fooled in to thinking he was unprepared for him, and now he and Stephen Strange were in pursuit of the ancient sorcerer. If they stopped him, what would happen then? Would Doom remain or would he return home and if he stayed were they ready for a Doom far different to any they had ever truly known.

However there was a pattern to the portals that were forming, and the laws of nature were not as inviolate as it seemed. The portal that had been forming in New York had been broken and new portals were forming across the world, and the Sons of Set seemed to be drawn to certain places, places that had key elements, things that held a natural logic to them.

New York. It seemed only right that the Son be drawn to the mother, and in the city that contained so many heroes it made Reed wonder exactly who the Sons were after. There were two, one in Greenwich, and another at Manhattan, though that one had seemingly disappeared for the moment, and though it registered, there was nothing specific, which worried Reed. What if this Son knew it was not as powerful without it's brothers and was being more surreptitious than it's brothers? However there was a distinctive gamma trace in the area, and he knew that Jennifer's apartment was in that area, so perhaps it was her Son, being drawn to her.

Greenwich was also an interesting choice to arrive, but there were certain signatures that matched the bio-frequencies of Jean Grey-Summers of the X-Men. Perhaps the Son of Set had meant to materialise near the Hudson Bay area, but there was a lot of displacement activity in the air around New York. It would make a great deal of sense, even though there were no actual facts to back that up. It would be interesting to see if any of these creatures survived, as they would provide invaluable scientific data, Reed thought, but the needs of humanity came first.

Fiji was a place of nexus, where the lines of chaos and order seemed to join together and there were legends there of sorcery and a god named Degei, who took the form of a snake and was one of the most important figures in the areas mythology. With these facts in mind it was no surprise that one of the Sons had been drawn there, probably the Son of the Scarlet Witch due to her mystical and mutant abilities. It should have appeared near to the mother true, but the hex powers meant that it had a distinct advantage, and could therefore plan who and where it arrived on Earth.

Caribbean. The vast variations in the weather and climate made it an ideal place for a demi-god attuned to the biosphere of the Earth, such as the Son of Storm, who due to the death of the mother would be drawn there instead of to the corpse of the former leader of the X-Men. There the Son would have a great amount of power and capability, thanks so tropical storms, the mountainous areas and the golden days of sunshine. It would be interesting to see what effects the presence of the snake had upon the global climate in the months to come. The threats of global warming had been well documented, and this was something of greater significance.

Africa, the supposed cradle of mankind, where it had long been theorised the origins of humanity had begun. If that were true then the link between humanity and their Atlantean cousins would also be found there, and in that respect it made sense that the Son that had appeared was the Son of Andromeda, who had disappeared after the original battle with Set. It was rumoured that after the battle with Set she had returned to the woman her soul possessed after her death as part of the Defenders. He would have to speak with Namor, if they survived this.

Canada. A Son of Set had appeared there and Reed wasn't sure why, but if the others were correct, then it had to be the Son of Dagger, but why was she in Canada? It was something interesting to say the least. However the biggest problem was that the portal for Sue's child was missing. It didn't make sense unless...

"Unless I just can't see it!" Reed said, the most obvious reason suddenly coming to him. Perhaps he'd been hoping it wasn't going to affect them after all, or perhaps there had been too much to consider. In either case he had made a fundamental mistake and he quickly compensated for it and the readings chilled him to the bone and he knew his theories were correct and he pressed the emergency button. A portal had opened in Pittsburgh, a Son of Set was loose and there was only one place it could be going.

"Damn it!" said Reed, realising his wife and children were at the mercy of a Son of Set and he hit the emergency alert button. The Fantastic Four were needed...

* * *

**Downtown Pittsburgh**

Susan drops the invisible force field around her children and herself and steps towards the snake.

"I'm Susan Richards. What do you wish to gain from assaulting this antique shop?"

"You are not just Susan Richards, you are the Invisible Woman - of the Fantastic Four."

"Yes, I am. What's that have to do with anything?"

"As if you didn't know," the snake said and looked upon the children. "The children of the cosmic storm, reunited at last..."

The snake floats towards Franklin and Victoria, and Susan quickly places them in a protective force field, but the snake was able to counter the force field, and take a hold of the two frightened children.

"Leave my children alone!" she demanded, but the snake simply looked at her and laughed, keeping her at bay with an invisible wall and she knew this was no ordinary foe.

"Who's going to stop me? Certainly not you."

Suddenly, a large fireball sends the creature crashing into the shelves of the antique shop, releasing the hold on the children. Susan quickly grabs Franklin and Victoria and heads towards the storefront.

"I can tell you who's going to stop you," a man's voice says firmly.

The man's voice turns out to be a flamed Johnny Storm, hovering just lightly above the ground next to Benjamin Grimm, Reed Richards, Jennifer Walters, and Scott Lang.

"Ah, the Fantastic Four," the godly powered snake says. "The world's greatest heroes."

"And you are the Son of Set and my wife," Reed states and Sue's eye's go wide in horror at what she's hearing. "You and your brothers have arrived."

"Yes, Reed Richards. We have arrived. You four have fought many a powerful foe, but there are no Watchers this time to aid you, and you can not challenge a God. Witness the power of Nemesis." The team were held all held in place and Nemesis tapped in to the full extent of the power he had inherited. The abilities of the Invisible Woman were derived from the cosmic radiation, a link to the primal forces of the universe and because he was a god and could manipulate such forces and he used the hold he had on them to affect the Heroes.

Ben's rocky exterior begins to crack and he screams out in pain, as chunks of the rock begin to fall from him, his strength ebbing away and he cannot stop himself and as the rock falls, he starts to bleed from the cracks and he tries to call for help from the others but they cannot.

Johnny's flames begin to go out of control, and he forces himself up in to the atmosphere to try and regain control and ensure he does not hurt anyone, but the store is on fire as is half of the block they were in. He has not lost control like this in a long time and it is his greatest fear coming to life and even the airlessness of the upper atmosphere cannot quell the fires and he knows he will die...

Jennifer's transformation is gamma based, and so Nemesis cannot affect her as he can affect the original members of the Fantastic Four, but he causes her to loose control, changing her perspectives from those of Jennifer Walters, to the Savage She-Hulk she had been when she had first been coming to terms with her powers, to the hero she now was and a fourth mindless state, where she could feel the rage and anger, the dark side of the gamma radiation. Now four personalities are loosed in her mind and for the first time she truly understands what her cousin Bruce fights with on a constant basis and without the control over who she is, she is nothing more than another gamma spawned monster

Scott Lang waves and gestures as his control over ants is reversed and he's attacked viciously by the ants, as the come at him, swarming over him forcing him to the floor as they crawl over him and fire the formic acid over, him burning at his skin. Small amounts would not affect him but this is more than anything anyone could ever expect as the ants attack him, their intent to destroy him, and every ant he swats away he feels it in his mind as his senses are heightened by Nemesis.

Reed's elastic ability causes him to loose his stability and he melts into a puddle of goo, but all the while he is formulating, calculating. The molecular cohesion he is losing can be resolved, but only if he had specific chemicals. He had always believed that at some point he would loose his integrity as he got older, and he had been making preparations for that, just in case. However his lab is far away and he can feel himself spreading out across the floor, but he believes that if he can get his will together he can do something about it, but the screams and cries of his friends are not helping him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Sue screams out as she holds her children near.

"I have done what any God would do. I have rid the world of a plague."

"The Fantastic Four is not by any definition a plague to the world. We've saved the world time and time again. How could you say such a thing? If you were a God, a true God, you'd know what the Fantastic Four stands for."

The Son generates a invisible force field, much like Susan's and sends a force bolt into Sue's stomach knocking her against the wall of the hotel across the street.

"Mommy!" Franklin cries out, while holding onto Victoria's stroller.

The Invisible Woman quickly returns to her feet and returns the Son of Set the force bolt that he struck her with. She quickly surrounds her children with a force field and then picks up several of the blocks, pipes, and pieces of glass from the Antique Shop that the Son had destroyed.

"You're good."

The broken blocks, pipes, and shards of glass are sent into the back of the God, knocking him to the ground. Susan firmly looks to the Son of Set and continues to use her invisible ability to send shards of the building into the back of his head. Pushing them deeper into him. Franklin watches from afar, horrified at the brutality his mother is unleashing and then Nemesis laughs.

"And you are not, would be mother. You have never used your powers to their fullest, always keeping yourself in check. I have not just rendered your attacks invisible but immaterial as well, reducing their cohesion."

"That isn't possible!" Sue shouts.

"Yes it is, and now it is your turn. Watch as you fade away to nothing, always being there but having nobody ever know. Goodbye, mother."

"NO!" shouts a voice as a scared little boy finally finds the strength to act and Nemesis is wracked with pain. "You hurt my mom! You hurt my dad!" Anger pours from Franklin as he unleashes his powers, powers that could twist reality with a word, that could spawn a new universe if he commanded them to, powers without limits because as a child he knew no limits and the full power of the young boy is pitted against the power of the snake that called itself his brother.

"This is not possible," said Nemesis. "I am a god, and you are just a child."

"You're a bad snake!" said Franklin, energy sparkling from his eyes as the downtown Pittsburgh shakes with the forces being unleashed. "Bad snake!"

"NO!" cries Nemesis but there is nothing he can do as he starts to shrink, feeling his body becoming rigid, his powers not responding the way he wants them to but he has one final trick left to play. "Destiny... you cannot destroy my... Destinyyyyyyyy..." Nemesis's voice fades away as on the floor lies a stuffed snake, a glint in it's eyes to show that it is aware but helpless, but the affects of what Nemesis has done are still being felt as Franklin tries to stop his powers but he cannot, he lack the control and Pittsburgh begins to shake as the city is starting to be torn apart by the incredible powers of Franklin Richards.

"MOMMY!" he says as he feels himself being torn apart by his own powers, but Susan can do nothing as she cannot stop the transformation that has been started on her. "DADDY!" Franklin cries, but Reed cannot help either, his cohesion dispersed to the point where he cannot perceive reality any more, but there is one member of the Richards family left and Victoria can sense her family and their friends are in trouble and she can help them and she wants things to be good, to be happy again and Franklin's powers stop raging out of control and the Fantastic Four start to return to normal, scarred from the experiences but stronger because of it.

Sue watches as Reed, Ben, Scott, and Jennifer are returned to their normal state and her brother lands and he gives her a gentle nod to let her know that he is fine. She walks over and looks to the former God lying on the ground.

"Some God." Sue returns to her children and holds them tightly. "I love you both so much." Reed steps up in front of the group, his hands slightly shaking after his experiences, and he promises that this will never happen again.

"Now that we're all together, I think we should talk. About the future, our Future, especially in light of what's happened here and now. If we have seen nothing here today, we've seen what we can do, how far we have all come and how much further there is to go."

"Whatcha thinkin', Stretch?" Ben asks, wondering what his old friend is planning.

"I'm thinking it's time for a change."

* * *

_**NEXT ISSUE:** A Change is Coming! Fantastic Four #41!_

* * *

_**Fantastic Forum:**_  
I've come to find out that I need to be in a certain mood to write, turning 21 definitely took a lot of my time away. I find myself in a bar more than in front of my computer but I still manage to make time for the good ole FF. Changes are definitely coming to M2K's FF. From my own perspective, M2K has always been mutant dominated. But with David's Son Rise cross-over, it pulls everything together. I have to admit, the Sons of Set is a very interesting event. But I think it serves a bigger purpose. It brings M2K in closer together. Bringing Continuity Back. I can promise you that Fantastic Four will have more to do with the Marvel Heroes, Marvel Knights, and Marvel X-MEN divisions of M2K. Starting with Fantastic Four #41, expect some major changes for the FF leading up to the biggest FF event of all time. !

_Jason Bruss_


	7. Fantastic Four v1 no41

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

* * *

Issue #41 

"CHANGES"  
Part I: No Safe Haven  
_  
__by Jason Bruss_

* * *

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

**_It Begins..._**

* * *

**1131 52nd Street; New York; New York  
11:02pm**

Alicia sits on the balcony of her studio apartment as the gentle wind flows between the buildings of the upper east side. The night sky is clear and the moon is full. Tonight, Alicia and the world are unaware of what is about to occur. As Alicia stands up and steps back into her apartment, her robe opens and flows gently behind her revealing her pinkish white nightgown. A knock on the door disrupts her peaceful moment.

Alicia inhales and smells the thick smell of cologne. Cologne worn by the Fantastic Four's one and only Benjamin Grimm.

"Ben," Alicia smiles as she gives him a hug. As her arms wrap around his firm shoulders, her fingers run through his thick brown hair.

"Alicia, I need to speak with you about something. Something very important." Ben states.

Alicia backs away from Ben, thinking she knows what he's going to say. Something she predicted for a long time would occur eventually because of who he is and what he does.

"Alright, Benjamin."

Ben closes the door and walks into the apartment following Alicia, whom leads him to the couch. She sits softly on the couch and Ben kneels before her. He takes her hand and kisses it lightly.

"Alicia, I love you. I have always loved you. But sometimes... sometimes things _change_. The way someone feels about someone is something that _can_ change. I don't want to hurt you, Alicia. I love you. That's why I must do this."

Alicia pulls her hand away from Ben and quickly stands from the couch.

"You can't do this to me, Ben. I know your work with the Fantastic Four is important. I know what you do day in and day out is important to you. But Ben, I love you. I'm willing to take that risk. If you can't deal with that, then we don't belong together-"

"Whoa!" Ben quickly rushes to Alicia and wraps his arms around her.

"Alicia, You misunderstand. I'm not running this time. I love you. That's why I brought you this."

Ben pulls a ring box from his pocket and places it in Alicia's hand. She runs her fingers around the box and feels that its a velvet box.

"What is it, Benjamin? What does this mean?"

Ben opens the box and pulls out a shiny engagement ring and places it on Alicia's finger.

"It means I want you to be my wife."

Tears stream from Alicia's eyes as she forgets the fact of the ring on her finger and wraps her arms around Ben. She tightly squeezes him.

"Hey now, If I knew it would make you cry I would of reconsidered."

Alicia smiles as she continues to cry tears of happiness.

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza; New York; New York  
11:34pm**

In his quarters, Johnny Storm walks in front of his mirror wearing snuggling white boxer-briefs and a white tank top. As he runs his gel slicked fingers through his short spiky blonde hair, he smirks.

"Do I look good? Or do I look good?"

"Well, that's a very interesting question..." a female voice states.

Johnny, startled, turns around to the familiar female voice.

"Crystal..."

Her name is Crystal Maximoff. An Inhuman currently servicing on the Avengers, and also once upon a time a love interest of Johnny Storm. She may very well be one of the only people that know a small secret of the Fantastic Four's hot-headed hunk. Wearing black slacks, a golden sleeveless shirt, and black heels, Crystal walks further into the room. She gives Johnny a firm hug and then backs a few steps away as Johnny wipes his hands on a towel to get the gel off.

"Crys, what brings you here? Did the Avengers disband and my Heroes Newsletter was lost in the mail?"

Johnny smirks.

Crystal shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she sits down in the recliner. She picks up a magazine that's sitting on the stand next to the chair. Oddly enough, the magazine is titled: 'The Advocate'. A popular gay magazine.

"Actually, I just figured I'd come and visit you. I haven't heard from you in awhile and just thought I'd catch up with one of my good friends."

Walking over and taking the magazine from her, he lays it on the bed and picks up his jeans and puts them on in front of Crystal.

"Johnny, I wouldn't let things like that lay around. I thought you weren't going to tell anyone? That you were undecided on how to approach it or even if it's how you felt?"

Johnny zips up his fly and sits down in front of her on the floor. Crystal knows Johnny's secret. In fact, she's one of a few people that know. They were romantically involved- once. Johnny lowers his head and slips on his socks as he looks up to Crystal.

"I told Ben. When we were in Pittsburgh and went into a gay club that I use to sneak into every once in awhile. I felt he was my best friend and that he'd accept me for who I am. Whether I'm straight, gay, or bisexual. He handled it incredibly. It was remarkable. Especially after the events of the last couple of months."

"I told you, Johnny. They love you. They'll accept you regardless. Have you decided that your gay?"

Johnny sighs.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm attracted to women. I'm able to be romantically involved with them. But yet, I feel attracted to men also. I can be romantically involved with them too. I just don't know."

Crystal smiles and gets up from the chair and sits on the floor next to him.

"Johnny, I love you. I will always love you. You are a good friend of mine. You ever need anything, you know how to get a hold of me." Crystal kisses him lightly on the cheek and then leaves the room.

Johnny lays back onto the floor and just stares at the ceiling.

* * *

**Titan Tower; New York; New York  
12:04am**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fantastic Four's Reed and Susan Richards."

The highly fashionable audience claps as Sue and Reed walk out onto the stage in front of the others. Reed's arm is stretched around Sue's body. Sue's black silk dress is remarkable and goes well with Reed's tuxedo. Reed steps up to the microphone.

"Thank you, Thank you. Sue and I are honored to deliver this award tonight."

"Yes, this award goes to the most scientific mind of the universities student body. The student body and the faculty have unanimously chosen this individual for the award. Every year this award ceremony is held here on the 34th floor of the infamous Titan Tower. This year is unlike no other."

Reed reaches the entire way across the stage and grabs the envelope from the stand that Sue and him had walked pass without picking up the envelope. As his arm retracts to its 'normal' form, he hands the envelope to Sue.

"And the award goes to..."

The room begins to shake. Tables are over-turned. The audience's screams make even Sue's voice over the loud speakers a muffled sound. The windows shatter exposing them to the winds of the higher altitude.

"Sue, we've got to do something."

Sue nods her head and generates a invisible shield where the windows once stood. Reed looks around the room checking the condition of everyone. Seeing that everyone is fine and the shaking has finished, he looks to his wife.

"It looks like everyone's alright."

"Reed, it's New York. We don't have earthquakes of this magnitude here."

Reed's eyes let Sue knows that he agrees as he ponders. Susan's invisible shield around the building prevents the high altitude winds from entering the building and sweeping people out.

"Everyone, please be calm and exit the building in an orderly fashion."

Reed's directive seemed to do nothing. The panic stricken audience rushes from the building causing complete chaos.

The building once again begins to shake violently. Susan's invisible shield fades as she's struck by a ceiling support beam.

"SUE!"

Reed stretches to Sue's side and removes the beam. Sue shakes her head slowly and holds her forehead as she sits up in Reed's arms.

"Well, Well, Well... if it isn't Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman." a familiar voice rings out.

"Puppet Master." Reed states as he sees the Puppet Master step into the empty room of turned over tables and chairs.

The Puppet Master steps towards a table, picking up a glass of champagne and drinking it.

"What do you want?" Sue asks as she returns to her feet.

"Oh, It's just not me this time." Puppet Master states as he looks to the other side of the room.

The center of the stage crumbles as a man on what appears to be a large reptilian slug erupts from beneath.

"Mole Man..." Sue gasps, now understanding the shaking of the building.

"Yes, Susan Richards... It's I, the Mole Man."

Puppet Master chuckles loudly and as soon as he notices that he has Sue and Reed's attention, he points across the room to the other side. Sue and Reed gasp at the sight

"This is impossible..." Sue states as she firmly holds herself against Reed and looks around the room.

As Reed and Sue look around the room, they find themselves surrounded by the Puppet Master, Mole Man, Psycho Man, Klaw, Annihlus, and Blaastar.

"How is this possible? What are you all doing here?" Reed questions.

As the villains circle around Reed and Sue at a distance, a laughter is heard loudly echoing throughout the room.

"Because I brought them here, Richards."

"No..."

"Yes. I... _Doom_."

Doom's laughter continues to echo throughout the room.

* * *

_**NEXT ISSUE: ** You never would of thought it was possible. Stay Tuned for Pt. II of "Changes"._

* * *

_**Fantastic Forum:**_  
It's the beginning of the end of an era for our favorite family. It's no dream, it's the real thing. Stay Tuned for the Biggest Event Ever! Coming Soon!

_Jason Bruss_


	8. Fantastic Four v1 no42

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

* * *

Issue #42 

"CHANGES"  
Part II: Doom Triumphant  
_  
__by Jason Bruss_

* * *

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

**_Dr. Doom's ultimate plan is underway, and what happens next can very well be the end of the Fantastic Four..._**

* * *

**Titan Tower; New York; New York  
12:20am**

Wrapping an arm around Sue as I stretched us upwards to the balcony seats of the theater room. My tuxedo's molecules adjust to my body's shape and size much like my uniform, which really comes in handy right now. I look downwards at the circle of villains straight from our rogue gallery. Puppet Master, Mole Man, Psycho Man, Klaw, Annihlus, and Blaastar all gathered together by the one and only Victor Von Doom. Why? I'm not sure. My tuxedo's molecules adjust to my body's shape and size much like my uniform, which really comes in handy right now.

"Sue..."

"I know, Reed. We're in trouble. There's no way we can take them on alone. They each can cause us trouble individually."

She's right. Of course, she is. She's Susan Storm Richards, my wife. She's also the Invisible Woman. Sue's got this situation categorized. Doom may have finally outdone us. By gathering our greatest protagonists, he may very well have the upper hand and defeat the Fantastic Four once and for all. Hopefully, I can think of some way to defeat them all, including Doom.

"You've failed your wife and children, Richards." Doom states as he hovers on a high-tech, oval hovercraft device above the circle of villains in the center of the theater.

"There's no way you can defeat us, Mr. Fantastic. Together, we mark the end of the Fantastic Four," says Klaw.

Klaw steps to the middle of the circle as Dr. Doom's hovercraft sets down. Klaw hands Doom a remote of some sort. I'm not quite sure what it is. I can't really see from this location.

"What's that, Reed?" Sue asks calmly.

"I'm not sure."

Doom nods to Klaw, who returns to the rim of the circle of villains.

"This is a remote to a device capable of leveling a major city in the United States. A device that I concocted."

I found myself doubting Doom, thinking he would be incapable of setting up a remote-controlled detonator that can level a major city.

"Victor, stop this. What is it that you want?" I ask.

"I no longer just want you to suffer, Reed Richards. I want you to surrender. I want you to **BOW** before me."

"Never, Doom. Never."

The villains look around and look to Doom, Impossible Man steps out of the circle and walks to a corner. As he walks back, he pushes a large television on a cart. Sue looks to me curious also as to what's going on.

"Watch Reed Richards. Watch as I prove how capable I am of getting what I want."

I turn to Sue and then look to Doom as he presses the remote button. The television shows a city in the United States, from what I can tell it looks like Milwaukee. I never would of expected that Doom would go this far just to get at me and my family. In a large bright explosion the city is engulfed with a cloud of dust and smoke. Flames erupt from clouds. Sue gasps. Blaastar, Annihlus and the other villains bust into laughter.

"Oh Reed... what has he done?" she asks.

"He's destroyed Milwaukee, a city of little importance to the structure to the world, only to show us what he's capable of. He's capable of doing it elsewhere. I'm afraid, my dear, we've been out matched. Doom is triumphant."

* * *

**1131 52nd Street; New York; New York  
12:34am**

As passion subsides, Benjamin Grimm lays passionately besides his fiancée. He gently runs his well-worked hands along the jaw of his precious Alicia, as she peacefully rests her head on his chest.

"I love you, Benjamin." Alicia reminds Ben.

"I love you too."

Ben sit ups in bed and looks out of the window of Alicia's bedroom, in the far distance he can see the tower known as Four Freedoms Plaza. He sighs. He knows being part of the Fantastic Four has more than once kept him from being happy. Truly Happy.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Alicia asks sitting up in bed next to him, holding his hand.

"Alicia, I love you. I can't wait for you to be my wife. So much has changed. The way I feel about you, my responsibilities with the Fantastic Four, my relationship with Torch. It's all changed."

Alicia is unsure what Ben is talking about. She knows Ben isn't a very direct person when talking about his feelings, but she has learned how to get him to talk in the years she's known him.

"What has changed, Ben?"

Ben continues to look out the window towards the Plaza.

"Johnny's gay. Or straight. Or something. I don't know. I tried to pretend it didn't bother me, to be supportive. But I don't know if I can be on a team with a gay dude. I mean, what if he looks at me? Will I wonder whether he's attracted to me in some sick way?"

"Benjamin Grimm. I can't not believe I'm hearing this." Alicia states sort of irate.

Ben lets go of Alicia's hand and twiddles his thumbs, knowing that by the sound of Alicia's voice that she's going to go off.

"Johnny Storm is one of your best and dearest friend's. So what if he's gay, straight, or a member of the Justice League of America. He's still Johnny. He's still your friend. He'll still treat you like he's always treated you. He'll still joke with you the way he's always joked with you. I can not believe that you would sink to the level that a fraction of society has in regards to individuals of having a different sexuality than would be believed as a norm. You should be ashamed. How can you call yourself his friend if you can't except him for who he is? Perhaps you are no friend at all." Alicia argues.

Ben sits silently, allowing Alicia's argument to sink in. He thinks about what she says and still has a weird feeling towards Johnny now. He remembers back to the bar in Pittsburgh, where Johnny revealed to Ben he was gay, bi-sexual, whatever. He remembers being supportive at first, and then leaving after a few beers and then avoiding Johnny a good deal afterwards when they returned to New York.

"I know, Alicia. I'm sorry. But I just can't accept it... not yet. Maybe, Maybe in time." Ben says trying to ease his feelings towards the situation with his best friend.

"Ben, at least try to accept him for who he is. He's entering a new world, starting a new chapter in his life. He's going to need support. He's going to need **you**." Alicia says before resting her head on Ben's chest, giving him something to think about.

Ben sighs and closes his eyes thinking about what Alicia said, he rests his chin on the top of her head and closes his eyes.

* * *

**Titan Tower****; New York; New York  
12:34am**

Susan Storm Richards. The Invisible Woman. A Mother of Two. Founding Member of the Fantastic Four. She finds herself looking down towards a circle of a few villains that have caused much trouble for the Fantastic Four in the past. Gathered together by Doom for an unknown reason.

"Why have you created this circle, Doom?" Sue asks.

Doom steps onto his hovercraft and hovers up to Sue and Reed's location in the balcony.

"Well, Dear Susan. Allow me to tell you."

Doom laughs briefly as he looks towards the circle of villains and then looks back to Sue and Reed. He lifts his right arm towards the ceiling and then lowers it. Testing to see if Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman are paying attention to him.

"After our last encounter, I thought long and hard in regards to my defeat. It amazes me that after all these years I have yet to actually defeat the Fantastic Four. I've come close, but have not truly defeated you. Until Today. I had my team of researchers locate these individuals for they all have a reason for being here. A few of them want control over certain countries of the world after I take over, some of them just want to be a part of destroying the Fantastic Four, and a few want nothing more than a place in history as part of the scheme that destroyed the Fantastic Four. They all have their reasons. I promised them each a resolution, and they faithfully followed suit and joined my ultimate plan to rid the world of the Fantastic Four." Doom states.

Reed extends his arm forward and begins to strangle Doom. Reed has lost total control. Finally, Doom has broken Reed. He's caused Reed to loose all control. As Doom and Reed struggle, Susan lowers herself to the ground of the theater room to prevent the approaching villains.

"I don't think so boys." Sue says as she puts them all in a powerful force field.

"You fool, Richards..." Doom says as he barely gets out of Reed's grip. "...you tried to kill me."

"You don't say." Reed says sarcastically.

Doom chuckles and looks down to Susan, whom has trapped the other villains.

"Kiss your children good night, Susan Richards." Dr. Doom says as a portal of some sort opens sucking Reed and him in. Doom's laughter fills the room as Sue is left alone with the other villains.

Dr. Doom and Reed Richards are **GONE**.

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza; New York; New York  
12:56am**

A shard blast shreds the door to the living quarters of the Fantastic Four and several Doom-bots enter. In recent months, the Doom-bots practically tore the heart of the Plaza out leaving the Fantastic Four with little to nothing. Now, they are back... but with a vengeance and initializing an ultimate plan.

"What in the hell!" a man says.

That man is Scott Lang. Ant-Man. A friend and companion of the Fantastic Four. He's been residing part-time at Four Freedoms Plaza and assisting his friends when needed. Tonight, he, along with Jennifer Walters the Sensational She-Hulk, are baby-sitting the Richards children: Franklin and Victoria.

Jennifer quickly grabs the two children changing into the She-Hulk, she quickly plows her way through the Doom-bots and quickly exits the living quarters. Meanwhile, Scott shrinks in size and makes his way outside of Johnny's door. He becomes full size again and quickly bangs on the door of Johnny's room.

"JOHNNY! JOHNNY, WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" Scott yells before getting knocked out by a Doom-bot.

Johnny opens his door and finds Doom-bots waiting and quickly flames up, but is only sprayed down with some sort of liquid that the Doom-bots are carrying that puts his flames out and causes him to pass out.

* * *

**Titan Tower****; New York; New York  
1:12am**

The Invisible Woman finds herself tiring and collapses to the ground, releasing her force fields surrounding the villains. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and looks up as Psycho Man leans down.

"It's such a shame." Psycho Man informs her.

Klaw chuckles as Puppet Master hands Sue a small monitor that has a direct feed to the Doom-bots at Four Freedoms Plaza. The monitor shows the Doom-bots taking out Johnny, Scott, and shows Jennifer quickly bolting with the children.

"What have you done? Doom is lying to you. He'll rid himself of you as soon as he gets what he wants. Don't you see it? He's manipulating you!" Sue implores.

"Do you think we're dumb, woman?" Blaastar asks.

"We know Doom will have no use for us after we do what he wishes. Right now, we are his lackeys. It was he that broke Reed Richards' security system on the Plaza, It was he that orchestrated this plan. As soon as he defeats the Fantastic Four, we'll each go our separate ways. Because without the Fantastic Four, the world will fall before us." Klaw states to Sue.

Sue's eyes swell up with tears as she looks at the villains that are surrounding her. She thinks about Reed. She thinks about Johnny. She thinks about her children. She thinks about her friends.

"Let's kill her and get this over with. We still have another Fantastic Four member to get yet." Mole Man informs.

Benjamin Grimm. The Thing. He wasn't at the Plaza during the raid. He could very well be the last hope to save the team now. Perhaps.

"You won't kill me." Sue says as she sits on her knees and lowers her head towards the floor.

"Oh? And how's that?" Annihlus asks.

Annihlus looks to Klaw, and then back to Sue.

"Because... I'm the Invisible **WOMAN!**" Sue says as her body is surrounded by a force field and it quickly expands outwards. It explosively destroys the higher floors of the Titan Tower, sending each of the villains forcefully into mid-air over the city with shards of the building's frame.

_How could anyone have survived?_

* * *

_**NEXT ISSUE: ** __Whoa... after an ending like that, do you think you know what happens next? Get Ready... Part III will be released soon and your Fantastic Four keep dealing with 'changes'._

* * *

_**Fantastic Forum:**_  
Last Issue got a lot of attention and my inbox was full from fans, writers, friends, and even family on the last issue of the title. Get Ready for more. As you found out in this issue, I'm really taking the FF to a whole new level and I hope your along for the ride. Major thanks to Scott Casper and Cory Wiegel for editing! Bigger fantastic thanks to all those people that posted reviews on the M2K message board and sent emails regarding last issue. I'll post some of your emails in next issue's fantastic forum.

_Jason Bruss_


	9. Fantastic Four v1 no43

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers. Recently, they have gone through 'changes' that have changed everyday living in a world that is proud to call them heroes. _

* * *

Issue # 43 

CHANGES  
Part III: The Master Plan  
_  
__by _Jason Bruss

* * *

(**_'Changes'_** _takes place between Brent's_ **Avengers #34** **#35**) 

**Mr. Fantastic**

**Invisible Woman**

**The Thing**

**Human Torch**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**  
She-Hulk**

**Ant Man**

**Titan Tower,  
New York, New York.  
2:37a**

"Are you alright, M**iss**," asked a NYPD Officer.

"We found six dead over here, sir!" bolted another officer.

"M**is**s, are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine, Officer."

Susan Storm-Richards, with assistance from the officer, stood on her feet. She looked upward at the burning Titan Tower. She had ruptured the upper section of the tower with a force field that sent some of her worst adversary's into the New York Skyline. She wouldn't know of their condition or whether they had even survived. The only thing she could do now is try and **reestablish** communication with her family. The Fantastic Four took a great hit this time. Victor Von Doom has lost control and is doing whatever it takes to make sure he gets control back. Eliminating the Fantastic Four was his first goal and so far, he's accomplished it.

Sue frowned to the officer as she began to limp away. Her gown was torn and shredded due to the fall and the explosion. As she began to walk away, the office grabbed her arm.

"You need medical attention, Ms.," the Officer stated.

"I don't have time for medical attention, I have a job to do."

"Just who do you think you are, M**is**s? An Avenger?"

The officer was being rude. He wanted to make sure Sue was safe and had the medical attention that she'd need. But he was unaware that she was in fact a very pivotal role of one of the cities' hero factions.

"No, I'm the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four."

"Oh, Mrs. Richards... I'm so sorry. I didn't realize in the dark, I'm-"

"It's okay. I have to go though. My family needs me right now. I'll be fine. You look after those that need you here. You've had to put up with a lot of stuff over the years thanks to my family. We'll make it up to you, I promise." Sue said as she limped away.

"You are going to pay for this, Doom."

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza,  
New York, New York.  
2:58a**

"Even you could never have expected such an assault from me, Richards. My plan was successful without a flaw. I managed to eliminate the Fantastic Four unlike anyone has done before. After the astonishing event with the Sons of Set, I knew the Fantastic Four would be down. I took the opportunity and used your own weakness against you. A new era is upon us, Richards. The Era of Doom!" Dr. Doom boasted.

Reed couldn't do anything. Doom had placed him inside of a molecular energy cage that prevented him from stopping Doom's madness. Reed looked around his lab as Dr. Doom's Doom-bots began to assemble a rather piece of machinery.

"What are you doing, Victor?"

Dr. Doom's brown eyes squinted underneath his steel mask as he turned towards Reed and formed **an **iron fist.

"I'm building the greatest weapon the world will ever know."

"And it does what?"

Dr. Doom chuckled.

"Tell me, Doom. What does it do!"

Dr. Doom walked over before Reed's 'cage' and smirked underneath his mask as he ran his fingers across energy field.

"It's quite simple, Richards. This device is going to turn the entire world into mindless zombies and give me dominating control over everything." Doom chuckled.

Reed's worst nightmare was becoming reality. Victor Von Doom had lost his mind.

"You used this device to control the others at Titan Tower. But how? How could the others like Klaw be put under your control? And remain under your control? I have always known them to be quite intelligent and prevent things like this from ever happening. How'd you break their will power?"

"My device works at close range and once the subject leaves the forty feet radius, the device is more or less useless. I had attached a miniature micro-transmitter on them and increased the output of my device causing them to be put under high doses of the devices' psychological hypnotism."

Reed quickly processed the size of the device and the energy needed to power the devices' engine. He quickly realized that Doom planned to use the Plaza's unlimited access to New York's energy grid network. But could the device at such a close range to the Earth really hypnotize the entire planet? No, it wasn't possible. Doom would need a tower, a transmitter of great size. Four Freedoms Plaza. He was planning to use the building as a giant satellite and bounce it off the moon as it sets in the western sky. Genius. For a mad man.

* * *

**Alicia's Apartment,  
New York, New York.  
3:27a**

"Alright. It's a plan then. Franklin and Victoria will stay here with Alicia, while you and I break into the Plaza and take out Doom and rescue Torch and Scotty" directed the Fantastic Four's Thing.

"Ben, I'm not even sure if Johnny and Scott are still at the Plaza. Doom could **have** taken them elsewhere. We have no idea what he's capable" the sensational She-Hulk stated to the rocky Thing.

"Isn't this the second time this year that Doom's attempted to storm the Plaza?" Alicia states.

_(( Moo's Run -Jj ))_

"I'm starting to believe that Doom stormed the Plaza before just to get a better idea for this assault. Before he got lucky, this time he caught everyone off guard. I don't think we were expecting such a quick attack so soon after the Sons of Set" Jennifer states.

"In other words, We left our guard down and got burned," replies Thing.

"You need to get moving, Benjamin. That madman has Johnny" Alicia states.

"Yeah. We're out of here. Let's go."

"Benjamin... come back to me." Alicia pleads.

"I promise, my beautiful bride to be." Ben promises.

As Ben wraps his arms around Alicia to kiss her, Jennifer's eyes perk at the use of the word 'bride

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later, She-Hulk. Let's go" Ben says as he takes off.

"Uncle Benjy... bring my dad and mom home. Please?" Franklin asks.

Franklin hugs Ben tightly.

"I promise, kiddo."

As Thing and She-Hulk turn to walk out, the Invisible Woman stands in the entry way.

"Mommy's come home, Franklin dear" Sue declares.

"Susan..." Alicia says hearing Sue's voice.

"Suzy... where's Reed?" Ben asks as he helps escort Sue to a chair.

"Doom's got him" Sue says as she holds her precious Franklin tightly.

Sue's blue eyes look to Alicia, then to Jennifer, before they finally move to Ben.

"Doom's lost his mind, Ben. He wants world domination and he's going to go all out to get it. I just know it" Sue states.

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza,  
New York, New York.  
4:39a**

"I never thought I'd have to break into my own home, but then again... I never realized we'd be heroes either," says Johnny Storm. 

Ben and Sue look to Johnny as they stand firmly at the base of the Plaza, looking to Johnny then turning to each other. 

"Ben, I need for you to cause a ruckus while Johnny and I get in. Doom's surely got the place guarded. Johnny, when you get inside you free Reed and get out of there. I'll handle Doom." Sue orders. 

"Now wait a minute... why do you get to handle Doom, Suzie?" 

"Because he's hurt my family for the last time..." 

Susan stands firm, as she surrounds herself with a invisible force field and walks right through the front doors of the Plaza. Johnny follows behind as the Thing follows pounding his rocky exterior into things causing alarm surely for Doom and his Doom-bots.

* * *

**Four Freedoms Plaza,  
New York, New York.  
4:51a**

"Ah, Richards... your darling wife and brother-n-law are on a rescue mission. For you, no doubt. Well, I'll be sure to allow them to see exactly what they want before I turn them into mindless zombies. I shall return, shortly." 

Reed's eyes become large as he yells to Doom, hoping to get Doom's attention. Too bad he didn't succeed. 

Doom hovers to the roof of the Plaza and examines the Doom-bots completing the installation of his device. He snickers as he returns to the room with Reed. He looks to the master controls and flips a switch, energizing his device. 

"STOP DOOM!" Reed screams. 

"It's too late, Richards... the world is mine. Welcome to Doom Planet." 

Doom watches a monitor and sees Johnny and Sue coming out of the stairwell and heading towards the room where Reed is being held captive. As the metal doors open, Doom stands firm as Sue and Johnny enter. 

"Welcome My Friends... I'm afraid you are too late." 

"REED!" Susan shouts. 

"Susan, you've got to stop him!" the captive Reed declares. 

Susan extends a force-field to Reed's molecular-energy cage, breaking the cage and freeing her husband. Johnny's flames quickly engulf Dr. Doom, burning at Doom's cape. But little did they know, that Doom's device was only minutes from activating as the moon began to set in the western hemisphere. 

"It's too late, Fantastic Four... my device is already energized." 

Reed quickly extends an arm and wraps his hands around Doom's neck. 

"I'm telling you now, Victor... stop the machine." Reed orders. 

"You don't have the guts to kill me, Reed. You are too weak." Doom laughs. 

But before Reed can choke Doom, a rocky fist plows through the doors and the Thing enters the room. 

"Reed! No! Doom's got the place rigged with explosives. His device is a ploy to get us here. He's going to destroy the Fantastic Four!" Ben declares. 

Doom chuckles as he slips out of Reed's grasp. He quickly makes his way to the window as his hovercraft appears. 

"I'm afraid you weren't smart enough to figure out the Master Plan, Richards. Now you and your friends won't stand in my way anymore. Good Bye Fantastic Four. It's been a wonderful couple of years..." Doom says as he hops onto his hovercraft. 

"Reed, what are we going to do?" Sue panics. 

"We're getting the hell out of here." Johnny says as he de-flames. 

Reed looks around the room, realizing that the countdown for Doom's device must be the countdown to destruction of the Plaza. 

**00:01:38**

"We've got less than two minutes to get out of here..." Reed orders. 

"We'll never make it, there's no way." Sue doubts. 

**00:01:21**

"Not if we keep standing around here... let's GO!" Ben grabs Sue and runs towards the window, hoping she'll be able to surround them in a invisible shield to protect them from the fall. 

**00:00:47**

Reed quickly tries to de-activate Doom's explosives, but realizes that it'd take a minute. And with that, Reed turns to Johnny whom has re-flamed. 

"Go Johnny... I'm going to try and stop the explosives." 

"No Reed, I can't let you... let's go. Now!" 

**00:00:26**

"Johnny, I'm not going to argue... now go!" 

Johnny does as ordered and leaves through the window Ben and Sue smashed out as they descended to the streets below, as Reed quickly rushes his fingers across the control panel of master controls. 

"I don't have enough time... It's too late!" 

Reed quickly runs for the window, jumping out. 

**00:00:16**

As Reed falls to the ground below, he sees Sue, Ben, and Johnny escorting people away from the base of the Plaza. Susan sees her husband falling from the highest point of the Plaza and extends an invisible shield just below him to slow his decent to the ground. As Reed touches the ground, the top levels of the Plaza explodes into the night sky. 

Sue covers her mouth to keep from screaming at the horrific sight, as Reed wraps a arm around her. Johnny looks in amazement towards the fiery tower as the NYFD show up on the scene. 

"Doom's not finished yet..." says a familiar voice from behind. 

The Thing, Johnny, Sue, and Reed turn to see a badly beaten Ant Man standing before them. Johnny and Thing quickly assist him in standing. 

"What happened to you, Lang?" Thing asks. 

"Doom. He decided to take me out via pain. But luckily I survived." 

"Scott... what do you mean Doom's not finished?" questions Reed. 

Johnny and Thing sit Scott down on a bench as a crowd surrounds the Plaza to see the upper levels burning away. Sue touches Scott's jaw and gives him a comforting smile. Scott notices something in Sue's eyes that he's never noticed before, a inner beauty that's more beautiful than he'd had ever imagined. 

"Doom's gone to City Hall. He's planning to replace the Mayor and take control of the city. It's part of his master plan to eliminate the Fantastic Four so that we don't stand in his way anymore. You've got to stop him." 

"What are we waitin' around here for? It's Clobberin' Time!" Thing states. 

"Ben's right, Flame On!" Johnny says. 

Reed looks to Sue and then to the others. 

"Alright, but we are going to need some form of transportation to City Hall." 

"Perhaps I can be of assistance... in the exchange for a front page exclusive." says a young woman. 

Sue and the others turn around and look to the young woman. 

"And you are?" Thing asks. 

"I'm Alison Cory... I'm a reporter for the New York Times. I have the news van right over there and in exchange for an exclusive, I'll give you a ride. We need to move though... or you'll never get to City Hall." 

"I like her already..." Johnny says.

* * *

**City Hall****,  
New York, New York.  
5:18a**

"I'm a Diplomat, Mr. Mayor. That's why I'm willing to give you the opportunity to easily sign the City's control over to me. Once I control the city, I'll easily get rid of the Fantastic Four." Doom declares. 

"Oh really?" Reed states as the Fantastic Four enter the Mayor's office. 

"Richards! How did you survive the destruction of Four Freedoms Plaza?" questions Doom. 

The Thing pushes his way into the office and grunts. 

"We're the Fantastic Four... we're heroes, Doom. Haven't you figured that out yet? You need to read more adventure books. The good guys always win." Thing humors. 

A invisible force field surrounds the Mayor and removes him from the office and right before Sue and the reporter Alison Cory. 

"You'll be safe here, Mr. Mayor." Sue promises. 

"This will make a great story..." Alison says as she tape records the action in progress. 

Sue gives Alison a look, before checking on the Mayor. 

"Why can't you ever just die!" Doom questions before pulling out a device and firing at the Thing. 

Thing is knocked backwards into the wall, but quickly recovers. He charges Doom, slamming into Doom and pushing Doom through the wall onto the streets on the outer side of City Hall. 

Doom's helmet falls off as the Thing and him crash into the sidewalk. Reed and Johnny quickly follow and gather around Doom. 

"It's over, Victor. Your days of terror are over..." Reed states. 

"Oh, I've only just begun Richards... only just begun." Doom says without his helmet, his face exposed to the chilly New York morning air. 

Doom returns to his feet and dives into Richards, generating a massive electrical pulse through his right glove, pressing his right glove into Richards' chest. Richards went into shock and fell to the ground, Johnny quickly surrounded Reed. 

"Reed, don't move!" 

Thing punched Doom square in the face, breaking Doom's jaw. But Doom wasn't finished yet, he quickly pulled out a small device and attached it to the Thing's right leg. 

Doom barely could stand, but managed. He pulled out a small portal device. 

"Those who fight and survive the day, live to fight another day..." Doom chuckles barely as he fades from existence. 

Sue and Alison run to Reed's side. 

"Reed, Reed... please stay awake. Please!" Sue cries to her husband. 

Thing tries to remove the small device that Doom attached to his leg, but realizes that it's a denotation device. It's the least of his worries, Reed was non-responsive. 

Alison Cory pulls out her cell phone. 

"I'll call 9-1-..." she says before being cut off by Sue. 

"No, The last thing we need to do is alert the media. May I see your phone?" 

Alison nods and hands Sue her phone. Sue dials a very familiar number. 

"Yes, Hi. This is Susan Richards, We're bringing in Reed for medical assistance. It's an emergency..."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion,  
New York, New York**

"How is he?" Sue questions as the other Fantastic Four Family wait eagerly with her.

"He's had a massive stroke, Mrs. Richards. He will make a full recovery, that much I can tell you. He's going to have to learn to use his body and senses all over again. I'm unaware at how long that could take... it could be days, weeks, months... or years." the Avengers' Scarlet Witch informs Sue and the others standing next to the Machine Man. 

"How about the others, Wanda?" Jennifer Walters asks. 

"Ant Man will make a full recovery..." Scarlet Witch informs friend She-Hulk. 

"What about Ben?" Johnny asks standing next to the New York Times reporter Alison Cory. 

Alicia Masters and the children had arrived thanks to the Avengers' Crystal Maximoff. Alicia was worried also about the man whom had proposed to her. 

"Yes, how is Benjamin?" Alicia asks. 

"Ben's going to take some time. It's not going to be easy to remove the explosive from his leg, but Machine Man believes he'll be able to successfully do so." Wanda informs them. 

"Mommy... where's daddy?" Franklin asks. 

Sue breaks down and turns to Johnny for comfort. Crystal kneels before Franklin. 

"Franklin, your daddy's sick. He'll be fine though. He just needs sometime." Crystal gently informs young Franklin. 

Johnny smiles softly to Crystal, a way of saying 'thanks'. 

The reporter, Alison Cory, realizes that the Fantastic Four are more than heroes that protect the world from the likes of Dr. Doom. They are a family. They are 'human'. She's sitting on a huge story that could help boost her career, but instead she simply chooses to toss out the voice recorder with the story of 'change'. 

**THE END?**

* * *

**Fantastic Forum**

I'd like to thank Brent for the use of the Avengers in the ending of this issue and I'd like to thank those that have supported me through a rough couple of months. I promise there will be more Fantastic Four coming very soon.

Thanks for being so Fantastic!

Jason 


	10. Fantastic Four v1 no44

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space and were bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers. Recently, they have gone through 'changes' that have changed everyday living in a world that is proud to call them heroes. _

**Reed Richards**

**Sue Storm-Richards**

**Ben Grimm**

**Johnny Storm** **Scott Lang** **Jennifer Walters** **Alison Cory** **Alicia Masters-Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards** **Shadow Queen**

* * *

**Marvel 2000 Presents...**

**Issue #44**

STARTING FRESH  
Part I of I: Welcome to Pittsburgh, Fantastic Four

_Written by Jason Bruss_

* * *

**FOURS TOWER - PITTSBURGH, P.A.  
LIBERTY AVE/6th STREET  
- MORNING**

Rising from the corner of Liberty Ave and 6th Street, the newly established **Fours Tower **stands along the skyscrapers of the great downtown business district of the city of Pittsburgh. The tower is a marvel to behold with it's 21st century appearance amongst the skyscrapers of a century before.

Susan Storm-Richards, wearing business attire, stands looking through the bullet-proof glass windows of her sky rise office. Her medium-length blonde hair curled to perfection with her blue eyes, she looks to Point State Park, and is dazzled by the morning sunlight.

"It's so beautiful," she says aloud.

"So are you..."

Sue turns to see a business suit sporting blonde haired man with a light goatee, known as Scott Lang... or Ant-Man.

"Good Morning, Scott. Coffee?" Sue says as she walks to a oak stand and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Sure." Scott says as he walks into the office fixing his dark-blue tie.

Sue hands him a cup of coffee and then pours herself a cup. Walking behind the desk, she sits down and looks up to Scott as she takes a sip from her coffee mug.

"**Mayor Murray** approved your request to use city airspace this afternoon to test the **solar shield**. I received the fax from City Hall when I came in." Sue informs Scott.

"Awesome. I'm sure there's no need to test, seeing as how your husband is the brain behind the systematic. I have faith that Reed accounted for every flaw."

Sue grins lightly.

"Poor Reed..." Sue sighs looking back out the window.

Scott walks over and places a hand on her shoulder, providing comfort.

"Reed's come a long way. His body may be disabled from the waist down and he may not be able to speak, but he's still able to use his scientific intelligent mind. He may not be able to 'stretch', but he's still Mr. Fantastic. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have the highly-advanced technology that we have. I mean, just think of the inventions he's come up with here at Fours Tower." Scott comforts.

For instance, myself.

Sue grins. "Good Morning, Ardara."

Good Morning, Mrs. Richards. I have your itinerary for today when you are ready.

"Thank you." Sue replies.

Sue smirks to Scott, whom is still puzzled by the high-tech computer system that runs through-out the entire building. Just one of the highly-advanced inventions Scott had mentioned of Richards.

"Mr. Lang, I have a incoming call from your daughter on Line IV. Shall I patch it through to your quarters?

"Yes, Please." Scott confirms.

Transferring Now.

Sue smiles to Scott as he leaves her office. She resumes to her feet and walks to the window, looking at the morning sunshine.

"Ardara, what's the status on Franklin and Victoria?"

Franklin is currently in his quarters dressing for his educational day programming, while Victoria is sleeping. Shall I prepare breakfast?

"No Ardara, thank you though. I'd like to prepare my children's breakfast. They grow up so fast."

Of course, Mrs. Richards.

Sue smiles as she leaves her office with her coffee mug in hand, heading towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her children.

* * *

**The Fallen City of Milwaukee****  
- LATE MORNING**

Jonathan Storm shakes his head slowly left to right and back to left as he looks of the devastation caused by the psychotic Dr. Victor Von Doom. He looks to his companion Benjamin Grimm and sighs.

"Look at what he's done, Ben."

"I know, matchstick."

Ben and Johnny slowly creep down the remains of a shopping complex, the smell of rotting bodies fills the air as thunderous clouds move in overhead.

"Doom's finally beginning to crack. We should have seen it coming. Doom's always been level-headed and in tip-top form. Defeat after defeat, he's finally lost his mind. He's irrational, psychotic to say the least. What he did to Reed should be proof enough to know that Doom's more dangerous now than ever before."

_"I would agree, Mr. Grimm."_

Ben quickly looks around frantically. The female voice being very soft and refreshing. It had been spoken as if almost a whisper.

"Who said that?"

Johnny stops and looks to Ben, thinking that perhaps Doom isn't the only one who has lost his mind.

"Who said what? There's no one else here but us."

Ben doesn't respond to Johnny. He looks around for the source of the female voice, but still is unable to locate it's owner.

"Who are you?"

Johnny looks to Ben again in discomfort and places his hand on Ben's head checking for a fever. He looks to Ben and then glances forward to two images materializing almost out of thin air. But before Johnny can flame on, he's struck by a blast of cold winter ice pellets. The force of the pellets knocks him to the ground on his buttocks.

"There's only one person I know that would attack me with ice pellets," Johnny says as he flames on.

As the Human Torch flares towards the visually impaired image of a man and woman, a ice wall is formed and Johnny finds himself crashing forward into it. He de-flames and falls to the ground.

"Who are you? Why can't we see you?" Ben asked as he ran charging towards the two assailants that assaulted his partner.

As Ben charges, he's lifted into the air and held at bay. A force field of sorts surrounds him. He violently begins punching the walls of his containment but is un-successful.

Johnny returns to his feet and flames on and hovers lightly above the ground.

"Stop this, Drake!" Johnny shouts, revealing he knows the assailants.

Ben is lowered to the ground lightly and the force field containment is removed and the two images completely materialize before Johnny and his eyes.

"The X-MEN?" Ben asks.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grimm. It was our only way of knowing if you were truly who you said you were." the X-Men's Phoenix informs.

"I don't get it, Phoenix... why test us? The Fantastic Four and the X-Men have been allies for years," Ben questions.

Phoenix looks to her teammate Iceman, then her emerald eyes return their focus to Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four.

"Iceman and I are here to examine the damage caused by one of the Fantastic Four's greatest adversaries, Dr. Doom. It's because of him that this city was devastated, which I know you are aware from a simple mind probe."

Torch approaches Iceman and smirks.

"Ice Pellets? What is this? The third grade?"

"Better keep it yourself, Torch," Iceman replies with a cocky grin. "You know I'd love the opportunity to have to 'chill' you out for a while."

Phoenix and the Thing look to Iceman and Torch, whom are bantering.

"I think that's enough, Bobby..." Phoenix in-directly orders.

"Oh c'mon Jean, let me show the hothead I can still kick his ass."

Torch childishly sticks out his tongue at Iceman as Iceman returns to standing next to Phoenix. The Thing looks again to the devastation that surrounds them.

"Doom's not the Doom we've all grown to know. He's becoming a rogue psychopath that'll stop at nothing to get what he believes is rightfully his. He caused Richards to have a stroke and destroyed the Plaza, not to mention he took out most of the Fantastic Four's rogue gallery." Ben informs the two X-Men.

Phoenix telekinetically hovers into the sky above Iceman, Torch, and the Thing. She looks to the far west and senses life-forms, strong life-forms. She lowers herself to the ground next to Ben.

"We aren't alone," Phoenix declares.

Before she can finish her sentence, a jet rockets overheard and sets down nearby. The side panel door of the jet opens and very familiar figures exit.

"The Scarlet Witch, Thor, and Captain America..." Iceman informs.

"Hello Ben, Please send my prayers to Mr. Fantastic. Wanda informed me of his condition thanks to Doom." Captain America tells Ben as he shakes his hand.

Captain America nods his head to the X-Men's Iceman and Phoenix.

"Quite thy destructive now," Thor says in regards to Dr. Doom's destructive path left over the fallen city.

"Yeah Thor, Doom did a number here," replies Iceman.

"I don't understand it. Doom destroys the home, the technology, and then proceeds to take out the Fantastic Four's man in-charge. What was the reasoning behind it?" Scarlet Witch questions.

Ben places a hand on Thor's shoulder as he looks to Wanda.

"Ole Vic's been trying to rid himself of the Fantastic Four for years. Whenever he has a plan, the Fantastic Four have always stopped him." Ben tells Wanda.

"In other words, Doom's gone mad." Cap informs the group.

Phoenix steps forward.

"With recent events, the X-Men have been pretty occupied... if only we could of been there."

Torch smirks and pats Iceman's back.

"Eh, the X-Men can't be everywhere... besides, Doom's been lurking around in the shadows for awhile. He's been waiting for the right moment to strike. In fact, Sue believes that this recent thing with causing Reed to have a stroke was just a part of his master plan. No one except Doom knows what Doom's next move is," Torch states.

Captain America looks skyward and sees another jet in a distance.

"We've got company..."

Phoenix does a quick mind-probe and generates a telepathic image of the approaching visitors.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D. and US Agent and Sabra of Excalibur." Phoenix enlightens.

"Of course S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to have a lengthy investigation and they'll determine it was caused by Doom and just let it slide." Torch grumbles.

"I doubt it, Torch. Doom created a act of terror against the United States. If caught, He'll be tried." Captain America states.

"Like anyone will ever catch bucket-head," Iceman tosses out.

Scarlet Witch interjects, "I agree with Iceman, Dr. Doom has been around for years and has yet to really come to pay for his crimes. I honestly don't think the Fantastic Four can handle Doom anymore. He's become to big of an adversary."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. jet flies over top and continues towards the east side of the former city, causing a light breeze.

"Listen Lady, the Fantastic Four can handle themselves and anything thrown at them probably better than the two teams of Avengers combined." Ben shouts.

"Let's calm down, I know this is a emotional discussion, Ben. Doom changed the Fantastic Four quite irreversibly. Wanda just means that perhaps the Avengers should step up and assist more when the Fantastic Four are against the wall with Doom. We are all heroes here... the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, the X-Men. When in a time of need, we come to each others aid." Cap states.

"Yeah, well... where were ya's when we needed ya this time? Perhaps if you would of stepped up Reed wouldn't be in the situation he is now." Ben questions with doubt.

"We've all been busy... it's a dark time in our world right now. We've all grown and we've all changed, just like our adversaries." Phoenix informs.

Torch adds, "So True, Phoenix. Doom's the perfect example of how we've changed and how our times have changed. We aren't in the little leagues anymore. It's time for us to step up to the plate and play some ball."

"Did you just say 'play with our balls'?" Iceman chuckles.

"Funny, Snowman." Torch says sending a flame at Iceman's feet, causing Iceman to jump back.

"Enough Talking. Johnny and I have to get back to the Fours Tower in Pittsburgh. It's the new base of operations for the Fantastic Four, incase any of you aren't up on the news. Let's go, Matchstick," directs Ben.

* * *

**CLUB 4 - PITTSBURGH, P.A.  
- MIDNIGHT**

Sitting at a table, Jennifer Walters sits next to Alicia Masters - Grimm in a trendy black dress drinking a small rum and coke. She looks across the room to see Benjamin and Johnny walk in.

"Oh Alicia, Ben and Johnny just walked in." Jenn informs.

Ben sits down next to his wife Alicia and kisses her on the cheek, before looking over to Jennifer.

"Where's Sue and Reed?" Ben questions.

"Sue's in the back and Reed didn't want to come out," Scott Lang informs Ben as he sits down at the table in a gray suit.

Johnny walks over to the bar in his slightly pressed suit and orders a drink, before a tap on his shoulder grabs his attention. He turns to see a brown haired woman in a luscious silver gown standing before him.

"Umm, Hi. What are you doing here?"

She smiles having known Johnny and his other friends.

"Actually, I just accepted a job with the Pittsburgh Post. I just moved into an apartment last week. I read an article about the newest and hottest nightclubs in town and saw Club 4 was listed. Once I noticed it was run and operated by the Fantastic Four, I just had to stop in."

She is Alison Cory. A reporter that could of let the world know about Mr. Fantastic's stroke, but decided not too. Regardless of what it would mean for her career.

"That's great, Alison... you look outstanding."

"Thank you," blushes Alison Cory.

Johnny offers her a seat at the bar next to him as he sits.

"So what have you been up too?"

"Well, I just got back from doing a story for the Post on the devastating destruction of Milwaukee. I got the story, of course. However, I could of done without flying back with April O'Neil, some photographer Peter Parker, and some other reporters. It was the worst flight of my life," states Alison.

Johnny chuckles.

"I managed to get two great interviews though. One with Iron Man and the other with a few members of the Champions. Sometimes, I love my job." Alison says as the bartender waits for her to order.

"Well, I hope you like Pittsburgh..." Johnny says standing up.

Alison quickly turns to Johnny and smiles.

"Would you like to do dinner sometime? or maybe a movie?" Alison asked.

Johnny smirks.

"I'm gay, babe. Sorry."

"You are?" questions Alison.

"Yeah. I think so anyways..."

"Oh..."

"I'm flattered though, really I am." Johnny says.

"It's alright. It probably wouldn't have been a good idea anyways."

Johnny sighs, "Yeah, probably not."

* * *

**Elsewhere - PITTSBURGH, P.A.  
- MIDNIGHT**

In the dark, a ruby robed woman figure sits in a throne-like chair watching a monitor before her. It is uncertain what she looks like for her robe covers a great majority of her face. A man entered the room wearing a butler uniform.

"Ma'am, I have gathered the information you have requested."

The woman raises her right arm and hand and a violent shock of telekinetic energy forces the butler against the wall of the dark room knocking him out. She lowers her arm and sighs.

"You were trained to refer to me as one thing and one thing only..."

She stands and looks over his lifeless body.

"The **_Shadow Queen_** will not tolerate incompetent imbeciles."

* * *

After the title-alternating Fantastic Four #43, I knew I was up with a challenge with this issue. I'm hoping you all liked this issue as much or more than the previous. I've got such love for the characters in this title and I've been a fan of them for years. I hope that comes across as you read the issues. As we approach the summer months, I promise that the Fantastic Four will be here for you this summer. I promise at least one issue a month, but I'm aiming for two. The countdown to Fantastic Four #50 is here... and as you saw this issue, the Fantastic Four are not the Fantastic Four that we've always known, they've been M2K'd.

**REVIEWS OF Fantastic Four #43**  
**Brent Lambert's Loon Review**  
_Fantastic Four #43 by Jason Bruss_

**THE GOOD:** _I like the risks that Jason was willing to take with the  
Fantastic Four in this issue. What happened to Reed alone is proof  
of Jason's commitment to make the Fantastic Four exciting again. I  
also liked the appearance of the Avengers. It definitely helped in  
developing a sense of continuity. Invisible Woman stepping up to the  
plate is something I tried to in my FF run and I'm glad that Jason is  
doing it._

**THE BAD:** _Doom's behaviors, motivations, and plots in this issue just  
felt so extremely out of whack to me man. It didn't even read like   
Doom. It felt more like I was reading about Mojo Jojo._

**OVERALL:** _The march to issue 50 continues on this title as well and  
I'm hoping Doom will make a better showing._

_Thanks Brent. You are definitely the most reliable reviewer I know._

-Jason Bruss  
May 2nd, 2004


	11. Fantastic Four v1 annual2004

* * *

_Years ago, four friends ventured out into space when their ship was bombarded by cosmic rays. These cosmic rays altered their genetic make-up, granting them each fantastic powers...  
_

**Annual 2004** **- **_by Jason C. Bruss_  
Volume I

"We love you, Mommy!"

_**...starring...  
the Fantastic Four**_

Reed Richards  
is  
_  
_**Mr. Fantastic**__

Susan Storm-Richards  
is  
_  
_**the Invisible Woman**__

Johnny Storm  
is  
_  
_**the Human Torch**__

Benjamin Grimm  
is  
_  
_**the Thing**

_...also starring...___

Victor Von Doom  
as  
_  
_**Dr. Doom**

**Fours Tower: Reed & Sue's Bedroom  
Early Morning**

Lying comfortably under the comforter of my queen size bed, I feel a light snug. It's probably Reed, I don't even bother to open my eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I suddenly smell the sweet aroma of eggs, bacon, and hash brown. I open my eyes to see Reed standing on the edge of the bed in his robe, with Franklin and Victoria sitting on the bed in front of my holding a bed tray with a delicious breakfast.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

It was like in choir. Reed and Franklin's voices, and Victoria's gurgling. I love my family.

"C'mon Mommy, breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, Franklin."

I give the boy a small kiss on the right cheek, and then kiss my baby girl on the forehead. I smile to Reed, as he stretches in for a kiss also.

"This is so special, this is the best Mother's Day gift anyone could ever give me. Thank you."

"Your welcome, mommy."

I look to Reed, whom is smiling. His hands are behind his back, he pulls them out only to reveal white roses.

"Oh, Reed... my favorite."

"I know. I figured that the best mom in the world deserves the best in the world."

I look to Franklin who is smiling from side to side of his precious little face.

"Are you okay, Franklin?"

"Yeah, Mommy... Vicky and I got you something."

He hands me a small box, I smile to him as I open it. It's a necklace, it says: 'World's Greatest Mom'. It's so special, it came from two of the most special people in my life.

"Thank you, Thank you so much."

I give little Victoria and Franklin a tight little hug, as Reed sits down on the bed next to me.

"Let me help you put it on."

"Thank you, Reed."

Reed assists me with putting it on, as I hold my medium-length blonde hair up so it's not in his way.

"There. It's on."

"You look very pretty mommy."

I do? It's before I'm even able to put make-up on and do my hair. I guess being his mom, I'm also going to be pretty.

"Yes, Sue. You look very pretty."

Reed, always the charmer-- when he's not in his lab.

"Thank you."

I give Reed another kiss, this one a little more passionate. Victoria's giggling is all I hear before I hear...

"Eww... kissing is gross."

Reed and I only smile to each other as Franklin makes a face at us. He's reaching the age of girls having cuties and kissing being gross. Just to think, in a couple of years he'll be a teenage and he won't be thinking that then... especially with Johnny and Benjamin as his role models. Oh dear God.

I pick up the fork from the tray, and place the napkin across my lap as I'm sitting up in bed. Taking a small piece from the hash brown, I take a bite.

"Mmhmm... this is good."

I take another bite.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Ok, Ok, you get the picture. It's really good, Reed's pretty good at everything he does... for the most part.

"Like it, yeah?"

"Yes, Franklin... I love it. Thank you."

Reed's smiling as he sits next to me on the bed, I know what he wants. I use my fork and pick up a small piece of the hash brown and feed it to Reed.

"That is really good, what can I say? I'm a Master Chief."

"I wouldn't go that far, Reed... not yet anyways. After all, a Master Chief cleans up after himself."

Reed's face dons a smirk, as I smile towards him. I find myself taking another bite or two from the hash brown before starting with the scrambled eggs. The eggs are fluffy, which is pretty difficult for most men to be able to accomplish. I think Reed knows that also. Johnny and Ben would never be able to get their eggs fluffy, infact... they have tried in the past, no luck.

"Mommy... do you like the necklace?"

"Yes, Franklin-- I love it. Thank you."

Franklin's face is full of happiness. I'll have to ask Reed later if Franklin picked it out, I imagine Franklin did from his reaction towards it.

"This is great, thank you all."

* * *

**Park - Pittsburgh  
Late Afternoon**

I find myself walking with my arm wrapped around my husbands as we walk through Central Park. The leaves are on the trees, the pollen is in the air, and the flowers have bloomed.

"It's so beautiful."

"I know, Sue."

"Look at this Reed, how often do we get to take in nature like this? How often do we get the chance to relax? To enjoy ourselves? Out of all the things I could say I miss since being a Fantastic Four member, it'd have to be this... relaxing in nature."

Reed gives me a small kiss, and sits down with me on a park bench. We watch a bunch of kids playing in the park, with their mother's.

"Reed, if I had the chance to change everything we've been through... for a 'normal' life... I wouldn't. I'm happy with what I have. I have a wonderful husband, a loving family, a list of friends a mile long. I'm happy with it all."

"That's good, Sue. You sure you wouldn't change all the strife we've had with Galactus, or Victor, or the aliens we've encountered?"

"No, I wouldn't change any of that. Those things, those people are horrible, yes. But they are part of what makes up the  
way my life is. I wouldn't change any of it."

I lean into Reed as he wraps his arm around me. I was telling the truth. Regardless of all the disasters, life-threatening situations that the Fantastic Four have been in. If I were to give it up... I probably wouldn't have what I have. I probably wouldn't what I have as so special either. So in truth, being a member of the Fantastic Four has brought me many things-- one of them is happiness. I find myself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"Susan Storm Richards..."

"Mommy... wake up."

"Sue, wake up."

"Suzie-Q, yo Suzie-Q"

I find my eyes opening and find laying next to Reed on the park bench, it's dusk. Standing in front of me are Johnny Storm, Benjamin Grimm, my son Franklin, and in the baby stroller is my daughter Victoria. Reed and I had fallen asleep on the park bench.

"Y'know, We're gettin' paid extra for baby-sittin' the little tikes."

I smile to Reed as I stretch and sit up. Franklin sits down on the bench next to me.

"We were wondering where you went. You didn't come home for supper and we couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Your daddy and I fell asleep."

"Well, I wasn't worried... but when Uncle Johnny and Uncle Benjy started crying, I figured they were."

I look up to Johnny and Ben, whose facial expressions act as if they did no such thing. It's obvious that they did.

"Well, that's cause your a big boy."

"Yeah, I know."

I look to Johnny and Ben with a smirk, and then I look to Reed whose sitting up beside me now. I pat his thigh gently.

"Well, old man... I suppose we should head home."

"How about we stay here and watch the sunset? Look at it."

My eyes look over the skyline of Pittsburgh, looking at the beautiful array of colors. Reds, Oranges, Yellows, Pinks, Blues, and Purple... all mixed together to make a beautiful sunset.

"It's so beautiful."

I look around to me at the people around me. My babies: Franklin and Victoria. My brothers: Johnny and Ben. My husband: Reed. I truly am lucky. I truly am a special mother, for I have a special family. A fantastic family.

M2K  
Page Redesign By: 


	12. Fantastic Four v1 no45

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...**

* * *

"Rescue in Pittsburgh!"  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#45  
Vol. 1**

**--Pittsburgh, P.A.--  
--Early Afternoon--**

With sirens blaring through-out the downtown district, the Human Torch rockets from a burning apartment building with a small child in his arms. As he lowers to the ground to hand the small child to an Emergency Medical Technician, he looks to his partner Benjamin Grimm.

"It's getting harder to see in there," Johnny informs the Thing.

The rocky exterior covered Thing nods to his younger friend and teammate before running back into the fire-blazing building. The Human Torch also returns to the building.

"Ma'am, we are having trouble getting water to the upper levels. Is there anything you can do?" a fire-fighter asks the Invisible Woman.

Sue does some quick thinking and runs towards the fire hydrant. She looks to the Fire Chief and turns to the hydrant. An invisible force-blast shatters the hydrant causing high-pressured water to shoot towards the evening sky.

Forming an invisible force-shield, Sue re-directs the high-pressured water spout towards the building reaching the higher levels.

"Good Thinking!" the Fire Chief yells to Sue.

The Thing and Human Torch leave the apartment building again with innocent civilians in hand.

"I believe that's everyone!" Johnny yells to the Fire Chief.

Suddenly, the evening sky turns dark and clouded. As lightning begins to fill the darken sky, a hard rain begins to fall upon Pittsburgh.

"It wasn't calling for rain today," Ben comments.

As the hydrant's water supply exhausts, the Invisible Woman lowers her force-shield. She jogs to Ben and Johnny's side as a hard pounding rain falls upon the city.

"Are the X-Men in town?" Johnny asks thinking of Storm's weather controlling abilities.

"Not that I'm aware," Benjamin clarifies.

The Fire Chief and his teams continue to put the fire out as the rain from the sky above assists in giving them the upper hand.

As Sue, Johnny, and Ben look at the firefighter's fight the blazing inferno, a gentle hand touches Sue's shoulder and wraps around to hold her.  
"What do you think of my new weather control device?"

The three shocked members of the Fantastic Four turn to Reed Richards; Mr. Fantastic.

"Reed," Sue begins to question.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. I need the use of this cane yet due to the lack of full control over my left leg, but I'm more or less better than ever." Reed responds.

A few months ago, Susan Storm-Richards, Benjamin Grimm, and Johnny Storm thought they had lost Mr. Fantastic due to a stroke caused by the diabolical Dr. Victor Von Doom.

Ben smirks upon seeing Reed back on his feet and working along side the team once again.

"The Fantastic Four, Now and Always." Sue remarks.

As the Pittsburgh Fire Department put the fire to rest, the Fantastic Four look on. The Fire Chief walks up to the Fantastic Four.

"Very Nice Work, Fantastic Four. Pittsburgh's lucky to have you," the Fire Chief states.

Johnny smiles as the flames surrounding his body fade.

"We are glad to be here." Reed tells the Fire Chief shaking his hand.

Alison Cory, reporter for the Pittsburgh Post and Fantastic Four ally, runs up to the Fantastic Four. Wearing a two button black jacket with matching skirt over a white top, she places a hand on Johnny Storm's right shoulder.

"Great Job, you guys. Just like Milwaukee, it's going to make for a wonderful story," Alison states.

Reed and Sue don't say anything, just nod.

"Great. Just what we need… more publicity." Thing blurts.

"There's nothing wrong with publicity, Mr. Grimm. Good publicity is better than Bad publicity any day of the week."

Ben begins to walk away.

"Whatever. Reporters just think they know it all."

Johnny smiles and gives Alison a small grin, as Sue and Reed turn to them.

"Well, I think our job here is done…" Reed declares.

"Let's get you home, lovely." Sue kisses her husband Reed as they walk away.

Alison looks to the handsome young member of Fantastic Four, running her hand through a strand of her champagne blonde hair.

"So what are my chances I'll see you out tonight?" she asks.

Johnny smirks and begins to walk away without answering her. She watches on as he just walks off.

* * *

**--Pittsburgh, P.A.--  
--Fours Tower, Liberty Ave/6th St.--**

As the moon shines over the city of Pittsburgh, Reed and Sue sit on the couch in the Living Room Quarters of Fours Tower. Franklin, their son, sits on the floor playing solitaire. Victoria, their daughter, rests between them.

"Where'd Ben go again?" Reed asks.

"Alicia and him went out to eat and then they were going to stop by the club for a few cocktails."

Reed smiles visualizing Ben with whiskey and Alicia with a dirty martini. He never thought that the Fantastic Four would ever be financed by a night club. Let alone did he ever imagine that he'd be part-owner of a night club in downtown Pittsburgh?

"I told them we'd be there later. I have a lot of work I need to do tonight anyways to get ready for inventory on Monday." Sue informs Reed.

"Who is going to watch the kids?" Reed asks.

"I am Mr. Richards," says a young woman as she enters.

She was Asian with the cutest smile.

"I'm Yoshi. Mrs. Richards hired me yesterday." Yoshi informs Mr. Richards.

Reed shakes the young woman's hand as he gets up from the couch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoshi."

"Alright Franklin, help Yoshi with your sister. No ripping and tearing." Sue ordered.

Franklin hugged his father and then his mother.

"Yes Mom." The young boy replied.

Reed puts on his trench coat and then assists his beautiful wife with hers, he leans down to give his daughter Victoria a kiss and then opens the door for Sue.

"After you, my darling." Reed escorts Sue from the room.

* * *

**--Pittsburgh, PA.--  
--Club 4--**

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out, but you came home around three  
If six of ya'll went out then four of you were really cheap  
'Cause only two of you had dinner  
I found your credit card receipt_

It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you  
Leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy

Johnny Storm and Alison Cory danced freely to the Whitney Houston club mix, as Benjamin Grimm and his wife Alicia Masters sat at a table across the dance floor.

"Look at them…" Alicia told Ben.

Ben smirked, "Yeah, I see them"

Ben took another swig from his bottled beer as he spotted Sue and Reed enter the Club from the rear employee entrance.

"There's Suzy-Q and Stretch."

Reed quickly spotted the married couple and escorted Sue over to the table.

"It's busy tonight," Susan states looking around as she takes off her jacket.

"Yeah. It's been getting pretty crazy." Alicia informs Sue as Reed sits down.

"Where's Johnny?" Reed asks.

"Right there," Ben says pointing to the middle of the dance floor where a shirtless Johnny Storm dances with their reporter friend Alison Cory.

"I don't like the time he's been spending with her." Ben states in regards to Johnny and Alison.

"Why dear? She's a really nice if you get to know her." Alicia says having spent time with Alison on an outing with Johnny, Alison, and Sue.

"There's something about her that I don't like. I don't know what it is." Ben explains.

* * *

**--Pittsburgh, PA.--  
--The Smoldering Apartment Building--**

As the moon light shines upon the smoldering remains of the apartment building that the Fantastic Four assisted in saving earlier, a hand emerges from ashes. As the charred figure of a naked man emerges from the smoldering building, he glows bright silver.

As an elderly woman walks her dog, the silver-glimmering naked man approaches her. He picks up the elderly woman's barking dog and snaps it's neck. The elderly woman screams and runs down the street crying and screaming.

The man tosses the dog's limp body to the side and sees the night edition of the Pittsburgh Post blowing toward him down the street gutter. He leans over and picks it up.

'FANTASTIC FOUR SAVE BURNING APARTMENT BUILDING IN DOWNTOWN DISTRICT'

The man's dark bloody eyes look to the picture of the Fantastic Four below the headline, he relieves a dark sigh and his hand generates a flame burning the paper.

"Prometheus is coming for you, Fantastic Four…" he whispers in a deep voice.

As the paper burns, the charred man continues walking down the street…

* * *

**NEXT ISSUE:** _The Fantastic Four are enjoying their new lives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; but are they ready for what awaits them? As Reed and Sue take Franklin and Victoria for a educational vacation, Alicia and Alison find themselves in some major trouble!_

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAPHY**

-The Fantastic Four moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania after their New York City home was destroyed during the ultimate battle with Dr. Doom.

-Reed Richards' has been recovering from a stroke for a few months after the battle with Doom. He has mostly recovered other than a lack of strength in his 'left' leg.

-Alison Cory was a reporter for the New York Times and witnessed the story of a lifetime when Victor Von Doom had taken the Mayor of New York City hostage and the Fantastic Four came to the rescue but at the cost of Reed's stroke. She threw away the story and assisted the Fantastic Four to taking Mr. Fantastic to the Avengers Mansion.

-The 4 are all joint owners of Club 4 in downtown Pittsburgh, Reed and Sue being the major share holders. They (along with Franklin and Victoria Richards and Alicia Masters-Grimm) reside in Fours Tower, a newly built 21st Century tower in downtown Pittsburgh.

-The city of Milwaukee was destroyed prior to the Fantastic Four's final battle with Dr. Doom. Only a few citizens survived the devastation.

-Franklin and Victoria's babysitter "Yoshi" was named after the Super Nintendo's Super Mario World character. She will be a recurring character so that I'll have an easy excuse for explaining Franklin and Victoria's lack of appearance.

-Johnny Storm believes he's bi-curious, for his attraction to women and 'men'. Hey, it's the 21st Century... get out of the closet!

**Reed Richards**

**Susan**

**Richards**

**Johnny Storm**

**Benjamin**

**Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**Alicia Masters Grimm**

**Alison Cory**

**Prometheus**


	13. Fantastic Four v1 no46

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...**

* * *

"Shadows Emerge" Pt. I  
'Shadow of a Puppet'  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#46  
Vol. 1**

**Fantasticar  
Above Montana, U.S.**

"It's been quite the comfortable ride, dear..." Susan Storm-Richards informs her husband as she sits comfortably back in a leather revolving chair looking down towards the great mountains of the state of Montana. 

"Yes, I'm quite pleased with the outcome of this new version of the Fantasticar. The X-MEN have the Blackbird, The Avengers have the Quinjet, and we have the Fantasticar." Reed remarks.

As the Fantasticar jets through the skies over Montana, a dark cloud is not far off in the horizon. Sue holds her daughter tightly, making faces and being playful. Sue's acts bring laughter, giggles, and smiles from the littlest of the Richards' Clan.

"Dad, look at that cloud!" Franklin shouts with excitement bouncing out of his seat.

"Franklin, sit down please." Yoshi, the young Asian babysitter for the Fantastic Four says from her seat.

"But look at it, Yoshi! Look at it!" Franklin replies excitedly.

Reed pilots the Fantasticar towards the cloud and looks back to his excited young son. The excitement from his son reminds him of his own excitement for such an event when he was younger. Events like this were indeed 'fantastic'.

"We'll be entering that cloud shortly, Franklin." Reed informs his son.

Sue and Yoshi exchange smiles, confident that the storm cloud will prove nothing less than a few bumps with Reed piloting the Fantasticar.

**Fours Tower  
Pittsburgh, PA**

"Johnny 'MATCHSTICK' Storm! You left your G.D. porn in the DVD Player!"

Benjamin Grimm. The Fantastic Four's one and only Thing. He was the first to find out about Johnny Storm's bi-curious lifestyle, but he's definitely seen more than he's wanted now.

"Oh please, It's not like you've never seen something like that before..." Johnny replied walking into living room quarters of Fours Tower.

"I'm goin' to clobber ya if I see something like it again!" Ben threatens tossing a pillow at the blonde haired Johnny.

Ben grabs the photo album from Johnny's arms. And before Johnny can get it back, Ben opens it up and begins flipping through the pages.

"Lyja and Crystal? Are you having a trip down memory lane of the ex-wives club?" Ben jokes.

Johnny flips off his sandals and flops down next to Ben on the couch.

"No, I was just doing some thinking lately."

Ben continues flipping through the photo album. He comes across several pictures of the Fantastic Four, even a baby Franklin.

"You know, Matchstick, despite your ability to be a human torch... at least your not a flamer." Ben jokes handing the photo album back and getting up from the couch.

"Hey!" Johnny yells tossing a pillow at Grimm.

"Well, it's the truth." Ben says leaving the room.

**1st National Bank of Pittsburgh  
Pittsburgh, PA**

"I appreciate you coming with me today, Alicia. I had the most fun shopping with you." Alison Cory informs Alicia Masters-Grimm.

Alicia smiles as they wait in line at the bank.

"If this teller doesn't hurry up, We are never going to be able to hit up some of the outlets." Alison remarks.

Men enter the bank from the back with loaded weapons.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" the ringleader yells, carelessly swinging a gun around.

As Alicia and Alison drop to the ground, Alicia pulls out a small '4' alert communicator. She taps it.

"NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY GETS HURT!" another man yells.

**Fantasticar  
Seattle, Washington**

"Well, that was an uneventful flight." Reed says as the Fantasticar's hover engines begin to tone down.

"Personally, with our lifestyles, I'm thankful for an uneventful flight." Sue says as she places Victoria in a stroller.

"Oh Sue, where's your sense of adventure?" Reed jokes.

Yoshi follows behind Franklin.

"Can we get to the boat already? I want to see the ocean!" Franklin says with excitement.

"Soon, Franklin. It doesn't take off for another hour." Yoshi replies.

Reed kisses Sue and then smiles to Yoshi's response to Franklin. Franklin Richards' desire for adventure and excitement for learning reminded him so much of himself. Reed grabs his cane from inside the Fantasticar and looks to his beautiful blonde wife.

"Shall we embark on our journey?" Reed asks.

"Indeed. Lead the way." Sue replies sarcastically.

Reed pulls out a small remote and with the tap of a button, the Fantasticar locks up like fort Knox and cloaks.

"We are off."

"...off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Franklin sings as he skips ahead.

"I don't know Sue, maybe our son is spending too much time with your brother."

A laugh and smile burst from Sue as they all walk towards the dock.

**1st National Bank of Pittsburgh  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"Until the city meets our demands, We are going to kill one person per hour. Starting with you..." the man says grabbing Alicia and pulling her close.

"No!" Alison Cory yells grabbing Alicia and pulling her from the clutches of the armed gunman.

"Stupid Bitch!" the man says slapping Alison across the face with enough force to knock her to the floor. He holds Alicia again.

"You don't watch your mouth, I'll put a bullet in your friend's head here just to teach you a lesson."

Alison sits against the wall holding her face. Not sure what her next move should be...

**Outside - 1st National Bank of Pittsburgh  
Pittsburgh, PA**

"--a hold of the Swat Team. Hurry, Officer!" the Police Sgt. orders.

"What's going on, Officer?" Johnny Storm asks.

"The Fantastic Two?" the Police Sgt. questions only seeing the Torch and the Thing.

"Well, yeah, Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman are on assignment. What's going on, Navy?"

The Police Sgt.'s eyes perk at Ben referring to him as 'navy', but quickly gets back to the real problem.

"Armed Gunmen have taken hostages inside. We're not sure how many hostages there are. How did you know about the situation?" the Sgt. questions.

Ben's rocky exterior appears to stretch as he takes a deep breath awaiting Johnny's answer.

"We believe friends of ours might be in there. We got an emergency transmission from the Thing's wife. The location of her alert communication led us here. With the current situation, It's a pretty sure bet she's inside." Johnny states.

**1st National Bank of Pittsburgh  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
The armed men stand idly by as a short man in a dark cloak walks into the main corridor of the bank. He looks around and sees the hostage as they have picked.

"Excellent Choice, Boys." the man says quietly, "The Queen shall be pleased."

Alison and Alicia exchange glances at hearing the reference to "The Queen".

"Sir, What is our next directive?" an armed man asks.

Before the short cloaked man can answered, a female figure walks in. She also wears that of a cloak, but it's white with golden lining. The short man looks to her immediately and does not waste time answering the question.

"Shadow Queen, welcome." the short man states.

"Save it, Puppet Master. Alicia Masters-Grimm. The Fantastic Four's ally. Oh, what a wondrous prize this is also. Alison Cory. The reporter whose entire career has become shadowing the Fantastic Four."

Alicia quietly questions, "Step-Father?"

"Yes, My dear. It is I, the Puppet Master."

"Enough, We have little time to waste. The Thing and The Torch are both outside along with the meaningless Police Force of the City. You know your assignment, Puppet Master. Do not fail me." Shadow Queen says before fading in a blinding flash of golden light.

"And now... the real fun begins." Puppet Master chuckles.

* * *

**NEXT ISSUE:** _The mysterious Shadow Queen has emerged, with the Puppet Master at her side. And now that he's alive, what exactly does the Puppet Master have to do with the Shadow Queen? Can the Torch and the Thing save Alicia and Alison before it's too late? _

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAPHY**

-Yoshi was introduced as Franklin and Victoria's new babysitter in Fantastic Four #45.

-Reed Richards' has been recovering from a stroke for a few months after the battle with Doom. He has mostly recovered other than a lack of strength in his 'left' leg.

-Alison Cory was a reporter for the New York Times and witnessed the story of a lifetime when Victor Von Doom had taken the Mayor of New York City hostage and the Fantastic Four came to the rescue but at the cost of Reed's stroke. She threw away the story and assisted the Fantastic Four to taking Mr. Fantastic to the Avengers Mansion.

-The 4 are all joint owners of Club 4 in downtown Pittsburgh, Reed and Sue being the major share holders. The 4 (along with Franklin and Victoria Richards, Yoshi and Alicia Masters-Grimm) reside in Fours Tower, a newly built 21st Century tower in downtown Pittsburgh.

-The Puppet Master (along with most of the Fantastic Four Rogue Gallery) was believed to be killed by Dr. Doom during the explosion of the Titan Tower. See Fantastic Four #42

-Crystal Maximoff (The Inhuman) was the first person Johnny revealed his bi-curious tendencies too.

**Reed Richards**

**Susan**

**Richards**

**Johnny Storm**

**Benjamin**

**Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**Alicia Masters Grimm**

**Alison Cory**

**Puppet Master**

**Shadow Queen**


	14. Fantastic Four v1 no47

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...**

* * *

"Shadows Emerge" Pt. II  
'An Invisible Queen'  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#47  
Vol. 1**

**PREVIOUSLY IN FANTASTIC FOUR:**  
_After losing strength in his left leg due to a stroke caused by Dr. Doom, Reed Richards has been adjusting with his family in their new home in Pittsburgh, PA. Reed and wife Sue have taken a vacation with their new babysitter Yoshi and their true kids Franklin and Victoria. Back in Pittsburgh, Johnny Storm and Benjamin Grimm are watching over the Fours Tower homestead and the jointly owned Club 4. Alicia Masters-Grimm and Alison Cory were enjoying a day of shopping while the boys took a trip down memory lane, until Alicia and Alison got involved with a bank robbery... which turned out to be organized by the mysterious Shadow Queen. However, Shadow Queen wasn't without assistance from the assumed dead Puppet Master. Now, our heroes are left following a shadow of the past._

**1st National Bank of Pittsburgh  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"Step-Father... I had thought--"

"--dead, Alicia? I, like many others, were lured and betrayed by Dr. Victor Von Doom. It took me awhile to recover from the explosion. I, somehow, was rescued and given another chance to live." the Puppet Master informs his daughter.

"Who rescued you?"

Puppet Master looked to one of the armed men, whom then moved to the door to glance outside.

"Shadow Queen. It's because of her, that I survived. It's because of her that I am here today."

"Who is this mysterious Shadow Queen?" Alison Cory investigates, regaining her composure.

Puppet Master walks to Alison's side, glancing at her up and down, as if he were inspecting her form.

"The Shadow Queen controls the Underground Shadow Empire. An increasing organization that is becoming more and more of a threat to the surface people, like ourselves. She has given me a purpose amongst her organization."

"Step-Father... why not take this second chance at life to turn things around?" Alicia asks. Always hopeful and positive, a little naive.

Alison slowly moved towards Alicia, unaware that Alicia had alerted Ben and Johnny whom were just outside.

"This is my second chance, it's only a matter of time before the Shadow Queen reveals herself to the city. It is then that the Shadow Empire will rise and there will be no need for the Fantastic Four."

"As long as there's an organization like this so called Shadow Empire around, there will always be a need for the Fantastic Four. It's not normal to have a bank robbery and then expect not to have a team like the Fantastic Four. Your more of an idiot in person than I had researched." Alison states.

Puppet Master aggravated slaps her.

"Step-Father!" Alicia says, unable to get up from the chair that an armed man holds her bay at.

"It will do you good to learn to watch your mouth." Puppet Master informs her.

**Outside - 1st National Bank of Pittsburgh  
Pittsburgh, PA**

"So how do ya wanna do it, Matchstick?" Ben asks.

Johnny ponders, questioning his thoughts on an plan to rescue Ben's wife and their friend.

"I hate to interrupt, but are you going to do something or shall I send in the Swat Team?" the Police Sgt. questions.

"We'll take care of it, Sergeant."

Johnny looks to Ben.

"You go in the front, distract them. I'll take care of everything else. Officer, prepare your men to storm in after us... no loaded weapons. Do you hear me? No loaded weapons. We don't want the risk of taking out innocent lives in the process. You have bullet proof vests, use them."

Johnny looks to Ben and nods. And with that, they storm the bank.

**1st National Bank of Pittsburgh  
Pittsburgh, PA**

"I'm afraid the time for demands is here-- I'm sorry, my dear Alicia." Puppet Master gloats.

Alison looks to Alicia, fearing for their very lives.

As the Puppet Master begins to dial '9-1-1' in order to make demands, the front doors explodes knocking out four of the armed gunmen. The Thing stands firmly before the Puppet Master.

"Well, Well, Well... lookie who it is. It's Clobberin' Time!" the Thing shouts as he grabs hold of two armed gun men, knocking them out by colliding them into each other.

Puppet Master looks almost terrified by the sight. Alicia forces herself backwards on the chair in order to kick the gun from the armed gunmen next to her. Alison quickly grabs the gun and turns it on the gunman.

"It's a good thing I don't hold a grudge or I'd use this sucker on you to make up for the bruise I'm going to have from your little domesticated act of violence." Alison sarcastically preaches.

Puppet Master slowly backs away as the gunmen remaining try to take out the Thing, without little success. The Puppet Master finds himself being lifted off of the floor and taken through the opening that the Thing had created.

"What? Wha--?" he hysterically questions.

"Oh, don't worry Puppet Master. I'm sure you can still have your dolls in prison." Johnny says as he drops the Puppet Master outside of the bank in front of a few officers.

"Lock 'em up, Boys. I'm sure he's got a warrant or a few thousand for his arrest." Johnny smirks.

As the Officers take the gunmen into custody, Alicia and the Thing embrace.

"So I don't understand, how did you two find out about the hostage situation?" Alison questions.

"Oh, that's easy... Alicia alerted us via her communicator. Ben and I were just hanging around Fours Tower and got the alert and came right over." Johnny informs Alison, who is still learning the ways of the Fantastic Four.

"This will definitely make for an interesting story, especially this mysterious Shadow Queen."

Johnny and Ben share glances.

"Shadow Queen?" Johnny asks.

"Yes, Jonathan. It would seem that there's an Underground Shadow Empire rising. My Step-Father was working for the ringleader, a woman wearing a cloak. She was referred to as the Shadow Queen. I, somehow, don't think the Fantastic Four have heard the last of her either." Alicia fears.

In a blinding flash of golden sparks, a white cloaked woman in holographic form appears before them.

"Indeed, Mrs. Grimm." the Shadow Queen states, with her white cloak flowing as if she were broadcasting from somewhere with a lot of wind. "I warn you, Fantastic Four. The rise of the Shadow Empire can not be prevented. It has already started. The Fantastic Four will suffer the greatest blow without any warning."

"Who are you lady?" Ben asks angrily.

"Why Ben, I'm disappointed. But then again, I can only go by what I was re-taught. My mind was destroyed beyond control and without the help of an Doombot's Core Programming... I would not have been able to recover in the fashion I have. But I'm stronger than I ever was before and I am no longer the woman I was before."

Johnny begins to figure out the mysterious Shadow Queen, just as she reveals herself to Ben, Alicia, Alison, and himself.

"My days as Queen Invisible are no more-- I am forever more-- the Shadow Queen!" the holographic image states as it fades in a blinding flash of gold.

"I don't believe this," Johnny says astonished.

"She's back." Ben notes.

Johnny looks to Ben, Alicia, and Alison worried.

"What's wrong, Johnny? You seem worried." Alison asks.

"If she's back, I am worried... for Reed and Sue. Especially Sue." Johnny says thinking of his vacationing sister.

**Shadow Empire Underground H.Q.  
Pittsburgh, PA**

"I was a fool for believing the Puppet Master would be successful in defeating two of the Fantastic Four. It was a flawless plot and he still managed to screw it up. Oh well, the Fantastic Four are now aware of the Shadow Empire. With that knowledge, they will soon realize exactly how dangerous the Shadow Queen is compared to Queen Invisible." the Shadow Queen states to her trusted assistant.

"My Queen, the clone is almost complete."

"Thank you, Ari."

She walks to a large plastic container. Inside, a naked hairless male body resides in a organic fluid substance.

"Because of your knowledge Ari, my power, Reed Richards' DNA... I will soon have myself a completely compatible mate to rule by my side." Shadow Queen smirks.

"Speaking of the Richards..." Ari begins.

"Need not worry, Ari. The Richards will be taken care of very soon. I will do that which Victor could not." Shadow Queen sinisterly laughs.

**Fours** **Yacht  
Pacific Ocean**

"This was a great idea, Reed."

Reed wraps his arm around his darling wife as he steers into the unknown waters of the Pacific Ocean. As the Fantastic Four, they've been on this ocean many times. As a family, it's rarely been charted.

"I agree. Franklin's having a blast out here on the open sea."

"How's your leg?"

"Sore. But let's not worry about that now... We need to discuss some things."

"Like?"

Reed wasn't sure how to bring about the subject, but it was a subject that had to be brought about.

"Franklin's mutant genes are becoming more dormant. Our dear friend Charles Xavier would not have a powerful mutant like Franklin just running around without any control. I'm afraid that you and I definitely aren't going to be able to assist him in this area. After our encounter with X-Corp, I've been considering reaching out to Xavier's former students for ideas and suggestions." Reed confesses to his wife.

_See Brad Horton's X-CORP #9-12_

Sue nods. She would hate to see her son do something that would result in an event of enormous proportions. After the heroes were 'killed' by defeating Onslaught, Franklin's power had saved them by sending them to another universe. What if creating universes wasn't the worst part? What If... What if he could end universes also? Everything she loves and values could be wiped out by just a thought from her precious first born son.

* * *

**NEXT ISSUE:** _Shadow Queen was once Queen Invisible, but now she's heading up the underground Shadow Empire. What exactly is she up too by creating a clone of Reed Richards? Is there a possible Mr. Fantastic vs Mr. Fantastic battle coming up? All shall be revealed soon enough... as the march to Fantastic Four #50 continues! _

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAPHY**

-As to what occurred to Queen Invisible in order for her to seek assistance by a Doombot to become the Shadow Queen is just as mysterious as her recent re-appearance. All will be revealed in time...

-Reed Richards' has been recovering from a stroke for a few months after the battle with Doom. He has mostly recovered other than a lack of strength in his 'left' leg.

-The 4 are all joint owners of Club 4 in downtown Pittsburgh, Reed and Sue being the major share holders. The 4 (along with Franklin and Victoria Richards, Yoshi and Alicia Masters-Grimm) reside in Fours Tower, a newly built 21st Century tower in downtown Pittsburgh.

-The Puppet Master (along with most of the Fantastic Four Rogue Gallery) was believed to be killed by Dr. Doom during the explosion of the Titan Tower. See Fantastic Four #42

**Reed Richards**

**Susan**

**Richards**

**Johnny Storm**

**Benjamin**

**Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**Alicia Masters Grimm**

**Alison Cory**

**Puppet Master**

**Shadow Queen**


	15. Fantastic Four v1 no48

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...**

* * *

"Genesis" Pt. I  
'Destruction of Pittsburgh'  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#48  
Vol. 1**

**PREVIOUSLY IN FANTASTIC FOUR:**  
_After defeating the Puppet Master and saving Alicia and Alison, Johnny and Benjamin learned that arch-nemesis Queen Invisible is back with a new identity. With the Shadow Queen, the Fantastic Four's troubles are just beginning. Shadow Queen and her trusted assistant Ari have created a clone of Reed Richards, so that he may rule the Shadow Empire at her side._

**Shadow Empire Underground H.Q.  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"My Queen?"

Ari enters the throne room to his beloved Shadow Queen, whom was sleeping peacefully. Ari's skin was dark and his eyes were a soft gray. He slowly moved into the room and placed a hand on his Queen's arm.

Shadow Queen abruptly sat up. She swung her arm out towards Ari; a telekinetic blast slams into the door behind him.

"My Queen, I apologize… but there's something you must know!"

Shadow Queen yawns as she boringly awaits Ari to explain.

"The Fantastic Four have stumbled upon the main tunnel into our headquarters! They will be here sooner than we think!"

Forcefully standing up, Shadow Queen's eyes target Ari.

"Release the Shadow Warriors," she yells.

Ari nods and quickly exits the throne room and heads for his libratory. As he goes to a control panel, he pushes a few buttons entering a precise code. The floor open and a large casket-like container raises from the floor. As the lid opens, Ari looks at a duplicated clone of Reed Richards.

"My greatest achievement… the Fantastic Four can not be allowed to take it away. The years I've spent coming up with just the right chemicals, the right genetic code."

Ari's alarm system goes off and he quickly turns to look at his orbital monitor. His eyes become large in shock as he looks at the monitor. The monitor shows the Earth and Earth's moon and a large mass moving in.

"Oh no… the family is coming."

Ari looks shocked.

**Fours**** Tower  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"Alicia, where is Johnny and the others? We have to get going."

Pacing the floor, Alison Cory is wearing a short black mini-skirt dress with a diamond necklace. Alicia, wearing a similar dress but in maroon, sits on the chair.

"Don't they realize that they have to be at the send off for the Richards' Orbital Space Station?"

Alicia snickers at Alison's impatient behavior.

"What could be taking them?"

**Just Outside of the Shadow Empire Underground H.Q.  
Pittsburgh, PA**

As a light flickers in the cold dark area, Johnny Storm's right hand generates a flame to light the dark room. Johnny nods to Reed, Ben, and his sister Susan. The four move forward down the dark tunnel. Staying close together to prevent any chance of separation, the murky water splashes against their ankles.

"I don't like this one bit." Sue states.

Reed nods as his right arm extends a ways forward down the tunnel with a device in hand. Ben brings up the rear as Johnny lights up the way.

"I'm with Suzie. It feels like a trap."

"You don't say, Ben?" Johnny replies sarcastically.

Reed's arm returns into 'normal' position as he looks over the results.

"What'd you come up with, Reed?" Sue asks.

"I'm picking up a similar bio-rhythm to ourselves."

"That's impossible, isn't it Stretch?"

Johnny quickly turns to Ben and gives him an evil eye.

"What'd I say?"

"Ben, seriously... You don't say things like that." Johnny declares.

"How come?"

The sound of thunder rumbles throughout the tunnel. The Four are quick to turn to look and see that the tunnel is collapsing behind them.

"Reed! The Tunnel's collapsing..." Sue panics.

The Four quickly begin to run through the murky water as the tunnel behind them collapses. The rumbling fades and the tunnel settles. Reed turns and looks behind them as the dust sets.

"We should be careful. The tunnels appear to be stable but as we just experienced 'looks are deceiving'."

"Right Reed,"

Johnny begins to walk forward and falls through the floor.

"JOHNNY!" Sue yells.

**Shadow Empire Underground H.Q.  
Pittsburgh, PA**

"Where are they, Ari?"

Shadow Queen rushes into Ari's lab. She is nervous about the Fantastic Four being so close to her headquarters.

"I don't think the Fantastic Four is something you should fret about at the moment, My Queen."

"Why is that?" she asks.

"Because there's a bigger threat to your survival, my dear."

Shadow Queen and Ari turn to the unfamiliar voice. A blue energy form of a male steps out of a dark corner. He stands firmly before Shadow Queen and Ari.

"Who are you! How did you get in here?" Shadow Queen questions.

Ari looks down in shame, having been the one to allow Prometheus to enter.

"Ari, Shadow Queen. He is the one that left me into your sanctuary."

"What? Why? Who are you?"

'WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT', the computer blares.

"I am Prometheus and I have a mutual dislike for the Fantastic Four also."

Tossing a fireball into the lab, Ari, Shadow Queen, and Prometheus are startled by the Fantastic Four's very own Human Torch.

"Looks like there's a party and I wasn't even invited." Johnny smirks.

"Ari! Alert the Shadow Warriors!" Shadow Queen orders.

Prometheus fires an energy blast at Johnny, just barely missing.

"You missed blue boy." Johnny says burning just above them.

Prometheus smirks and fires another hitting Johnny. Johnny falls to the floor and de-flames.

"It's a shame that it didn't happen again." Prometheus says standing over Johnny Storm.

Prometheus leans down and picks Johnny up as Shadow Queen quickly runs for the door as the Shadow Warriors pile into the lab. Ari quickly lowers the clone of Reed Richards into the floor.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sue says entering with Ben and Reed.

"Susan Storm…" Shadow Queens says in shock.

"That's Susan Richards to you!" Sue says punching Shadow Queen with an invisible fist.

Shadow Queen's body slams into a control panel and she quickly turns to Sue.

"Fool. You can't hurt me anymore than I can hurt you."

Shadow Queen releases a large invisible telekinetic wall into Sue, Ben, and Reed. Reed quickly escapes the blast by stretching to Ari's location. The invisible wall forces Sue and Ben into crashing into the wall behind them.

"Welcome Mr. Fantastic. Prometheus is the name, Eliminating you is my game." Prometheus says releasing an energy blast into Reed's chest causing Reed to not be able to stretch.

"Sue… Johnny… come in from an angle!" Reed orders.

Sue strikes Prometheus from the right with a invisible blast as Johnny comes in from the left with a fiery blast. Ben comes up the middle with a sucker punch.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Ben says as Prometheus slams into Shadow Queen.

"My Queen, Prometheus! They have arrived!" Ari yells looking at a monitor.

"Who has arrived?" Sue questions looking around.

Everything begins to shatter and shake. The headquarters begins to come apart. Shadow Queen looks to Ari in confusion, but Prometheus is apparent to know what Ari is speaking about.

"I apologize Fantastic Four that I couldn't have the pleasure of seeing you be destroyed in front of me, but Ari and I have a special appointment to keep."

Prometheus points his right arm to Ari causing him to disappear then he looks to the Shadow Queen.

"I think I'll keep you with me, dear." Prometheus says disappearing with Shadow Queen.

Prometheus laughs as Shadow Queen and himself disappear in a blinding flash, leaving the Fantastic Four in the shaking and rattling Headquarters of the Shadow Empire.

"Reed, what's going on?" Ben questions.

"I don't know, let's get back to Fours Tower. This entire place is coming apart."

As they begin to exit, the ceiling begins to crumble. A piece of the ceiling crashes onto the one control panel and the container with the Reed Richards clone rises from the floor.

"Reed!" Sue says in shock.

"A clone of myself? How unique."

Johnny grabs Reed and Sue's arms, pushing them through the corridor door.

"We don't have time… the whole place is coming apart!"

Johnny flames up and fries the clone. The clone melts right before them as the ceiling collapses in.

**Fours Tower  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"Aunt Alicia! What's going on?" Franklin says entering the room with baby Victoria and babysitter Yoshi.

The entire building continues to shake violently.

"I don't know, Franklin… stay close." Alicia says holding Franklin.

Alison and Yoshi exchange looks as the building continues to shake. In a bright flash of energy, Franklin, Victoria, Yoshi, Alicia, and Alison are gone from sight.

**Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
Above the city of Pittsburgh, a city sized vessel hovers in the sky casting darkness around the entire city. A bright wall of grayish energy surrounds Pittsburgh's border cutting the city off from the rest of the world. Anyone on the outside is cut off, Once you escape the city… there's no return. It's a one way ticket out with no way back.

The city of Pittsburgh shakes violently. Unstable buildings crumble. Electricity is cut off. The entire city begins to shatter.

"This is a city wide alert!" Mayor Murray's voice is played on the loudspeakers through-out the city. "Evacuate the city!"

* * *

**NEXT ISSUE:** _Shadow Queen returns to her roots to save former husband Victor Von Doom from the clutches of a mad man. Prometheus and the Vioxx begin to excavate Pittsburgh for Iron Ore. The Fantastic Four are the remaining citizens of the fallen city except for the dead, will they walk right into Prometheus' trap? Will Mr. Fantastic and Dr. Doom team up to save a race from total extinction... even when that race has killed hundreds and destroyed the city of Pittsburgh?_

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAPHY**

-Reed Richards' has been recovering from a stroke for a few months after the battle with Doom. He has mostly recovered other than a lack of strength in his 'left' leg.

-The 4 are all joint owners of Club 4 in downtown Pittsburgh, Reed and Sue being the major share holders. The 4 (along with Franklin and Victoria Richards, Yoshi and Alicia Masters-Grimm) reside in Fours Tower, a newly built 21st Century tower in downtown Pittsburgh.

**Reed Richards**

**Susan**

**Richards**

**Johnny Storm**

**Benjamin**

**Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**Alicia Masters Grimm**

**Alison Cory**


	16. Fantastic Four v1 no49

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...**

* * *

"Genesis" Pt. II  
'My Enemy, My Savior'  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#49  
Vol. 1**

**PREVIOUSLY IN FANTASTIC FOUR:**  
_Prometheus is revealed to be the renegade leader of the race of Vioxx. He cuts off Pittsburgh from the rest of the world and begins to tear the city apart in order to extract the rare Iron Ore that lies beneath the city. Prometheus takes Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom captive in order to fulfill the destiny that they will cure a disease that is threatening the Vioxx race. Now Victor and Reed must put years of hatred aside in order to work together to save a dying race and save themselves._

**Above Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
As Pittsburgh crumbles below, killing hundreds… citizens scramble to evacuate. However, in the vessel hovering above the city, Prometheus, Shadow Queen, and Ari appear in the main throne room of the vessel.

"What is this place?" Shadow Queen asks.

"My dear, Welcome to the Hover City of the Vioxx." Prometheus informs.

"What is the Vioxx?" Shadow Queen questions.

Ari steps forward.

"The Vioxx is an humanoid race of about 450,000 from the Planet of Vioxxary. The planet is much like Earth, but highly advanced with a technology that is almost a century or two ahead of your own. Prometheus and I are both from Vioxxary." Ari informs Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen is shocked by the information she was just informed of.

"Why are you here?"

"Allow me to answer, Ari."

Prometheus smirks as he raises an arm causing two large containment fields to rise. As if he was waiting to capture two individuals.

"Our race is dying of an unknown disease… it's been told through generations that two earthlings can find the cure. It wasn't until I encountered the Fantastic Four that I learned whom one of the two is." Prometheus states.

"Reed Richards, no doubt. That's why Ari was so willing to help me develop a clone of him." Shadow Queen states.

"Indeed, My Queen. But we also discovered a certain amount of Iron Ore that lies underneath the city of Pittsburgh, an ore we need to re-energize our home world." Ari states.

"Whom is the other?" Shadow Queen asks.

Prometheus snickers.

A bright energy flashes within the one containment field, Shadow Queen is shocked as the room fills with her very own Shadow Warriors. As the flash dims and her eye sight returns, she is surprised to see whom has been taken captive by Prometheus.

"Victor!" Shadow Queen amazed.

"Where am I? Who dares take captive Dr. Victor Von Doom?" Dr. Doom declares.

Prometheus steps forward and smirks to Doom as he turns to Shadow Queen.

"You see, Shadow Queen… all this time your Shadow Warriors were actually Vioxx Warriors. Ari was assigned to use you to draw out the Fantastic Four. An assignment that he successfully completed."

"The Fantastic Four are not fools, you simpleton. They won't just walk into your trap." Doom states, knowing from experience.

"Oh, they will…" Prometheus magically opens up a gateway portal that shows a cell in the lower decks holding Alicia Masters-Grimm, Alison Cory, the Richards' babysitter Yoshi, and the two Richards' children Franklin and Victoria.

Doom is shocked to see that he is not the only one held captive, so are the two Richards' children.

"You see, Dr. Doom… I have taken care of the bait."

Prometheus swirls his hand, causing the gateway to change to show the city that is shaking and crumbling below.

"This so-called Pittsburgh… it will not withstand the Vioxx. The entire planet isn't even aware what's currently taken place."

Shadow Queen walks over to the containment field where Doom is held.

"Victor, we must find a way to stop him." Shadow Queen whispers.

Doom's eyes shut as he lowers his head, not replying to the Shadow Queen. He's thinking… but it's not exactly about stopping Prometheus and the Vioxx.

**Fours**** Tower  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"Reed, the kids are gone." Sue says.

Reed sits typing away at his main console. He runs scans and diagnostics on the huge vessel above the city and the energy border surrounding the city.

"It's not from Earth, that's for sure."

"Aliens?" Ben asks.

"I hate to say it, Ben… but 'duh'" Johnny jests.

"Stop it Johnny." Sue orders.

"What?" Johnny asks.

"Grow up."

"I am!"

Ben taps Johnny lightly, suggesting that it's not a great time to joke with Sue.

"I've located the kids on the ship, but I've also located someone else." Reed says looking over his results.

"Who Reed?" Ben asks.

"Victor."

Sue, Johnny, and Ben are all astonished.

"So ole Doom is work-in' with aliens now, eh?" Ben asks.

Reed squints again at the monitor.

"I don't believe so Ben. From the results, it looks as if he's being somewhat held captive."

Sue flops down onto the couch in Reed's lab. She thinks about her two children. Franklin and Victoria.

"Don't worry about them sis, We'll get them back." Johnny says comforting his sister about his niece and nephew.

"We need to get onboard that vessel." Ben states.

Reed nods. He walks over to a wall and places his hand. The wall begins to transform into a large control center. The building violently rocks again.

"It's time we step up a notch." Reed says as a main control panel appears in the middle of the control center.

"What is this Reed?" Johnny asks as he walks Sue into the control center area.

"It's just a little something I've been working on. This allows our very own Fours Tower to transform into a rocket."

"Reed! You can't rocket us into that vessel… what about our kids?"

"I'm not planning to crash into it, Sue. I'm planning to use the tower as a way to destroy the energy field surrounding the city. In a way it'll---"

Reed disappears in a blinding flash. Sue exchanges looks with Ben and Johnny.

"He's gone!" Sue states the obvious.

"Don't worry, Suzie… we'll get to the bottom of this." Ben says.

**  
Vioxx Vessel  
Above Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"Welcome Reed Richards," Prometheus states as he sees Reed appear in the containment field next to the Fantastic Four's arch-nemesis Victor Von Doom.

"What's going on? Why did you bring me here?" Reed quickly asks, before looking to his side to see he's not the only one being held captive.

"I'm glad you could join me, Richards." Doom smirks.

"Victor?"

"A few of his guards stormed my base and captured me. I put up a diligent fight but his technology is more advanced than anything I've ever seen."

Shadow Queen steps over to Prometheus and Ari.

"Prometheus, You have them… what now?"

Prometheus chuckles.

"The excavation for the ore underneath the city has begun."

Reed slams his fist against the containment field.

"No! You are destroying the city! There are innocent lives at stake. Do you not understand what you are doing!" Reed declares.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Earthling! My race is dying… we need the ore in order to re-energize our home world." Prometheus argues.

Reed watches the portal of Prometheus' to see that the city is evacuating, but many of them are being buried alive by collapsing buildings and debris.

"You have us both, Prometheus… what do you want us to do?" Doom asks.

Prometheus walks towards Reed and Doom's containment cells.

"Our race has long believed that you two together can save us from the disease that is plaguing us. Together, you can save our race."

"I don't understand," Reed states.

"You don't have too, Reed. We must work together in order to save Prometheus' Vioxx race. Apparently we are destined to be able to come up with the cure to save them." Doom says.

"Very Good, Victor Von Doom. Ari, escort Doom and Richards to the lab. They must quickly get to work. Soon, we will have all of the ore required and will be able to return to the home world. Once there, we will introduce Doom and Richards' cure into our society and survive. And I will rule the new age of the Vioxx." Prometheus states as he escorts Shadow Queen out of the room.

As Prometheus and Shadow Queen exit, Ari walks up to the Containment Cells of Richards and Doom. He stands before them with his head down.

"I apologize… Prometheus' actions are not that which the people of the Vioxx wish for. He's a dictator. I am sorry for what has happened to your city." Ari says to Reed and Doom.

"We can help you. We will help you." Reed tells Ari while looking to Doom.

"Yes, We will help you." Doom reassures.

Ari smiles.

"We'll get to work on the cure for your race… but I need for you to assure me that my friends and family are safe." Reed informs.

Ari releases the containment fields around Reed and Doom. Doom quickly wraps his arm violently around Ari.

"No Victor… we will keep our word."

"Speak for yourself, Richards… I will use this alien technology and rule the planet earth with an iron fist. I will do that which the world leaders never could."

Reed elastics himself around Doom's arms, releasing Ari from Doom's hold.

"Let go, Richards…"

"Listen Victor… We are going to come up with cure to save their race."

Doom's armor shocks Reed, causing Reed to release him. Doom shoves Reed and Ari to the floor.

"You come up with the cure, Richards… I will take care of Prometheus." Doom says running out of the room.

Ari lowers his head as Reed helps him up from the floor.

"This is not good." Ari says.

"Everything will be fine."

Reed looks to the floor and sees that in the struggle with Doom, Doom dropped a vial.

"Nothing will be fine, Mr. Richards…" Ari says.

"You have to have faith, my friend."

Reed smiles.

**Fours Tower  
Pittsburgh, PA  
**  
"All Systems Go," Sue says.

The Fantasticar fires up. Ben sits in the steering column and steers the vehicle out of the Tower and into the sky between the crumbling city and that of the Vioxx vessel.

"The Fantastic Four are on the job," Johnny remarks.

"Let's just hope stretch is alright, because I've got a bad feeling about what is going on." Ben declares.

* * *

**NEXT ISSUE:** _This is it! Fantastic Four #50. The issue that'll change the Fantastic Four's status quo for a long long time to come. Pittsburgh is in ruins. The Vioxx race is led by a madman. Mr. Fantastic and Dr. Doom must put aside years hatred of years in order to save a race and themselves. Ben, Johnny, and Sue race against the clock to save Franklin, Victoria and the others from pending doom._

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAPHY**

-Reed Richards' has been recovering from a stroke for a few months after the battle with Doom. He has mostly recovered other than a lack of strength in his 'left' leg.

-The 4 are all joint owners of Club 4 in downtown Pittsburgh, Reed and Sue being the major share holders. The 4 (along with Franklin and Victoria Richards, Yoshi and Alicia Masters-Grimm) reside in Fours Tower, a newly built 21st Century tower in downtown Pittsburgh.

**Reed Richards**

**Susan**

**Richards**

**Johnny Storm**

**Benjamin**

**Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**Alicia Masters Grimm**

**Alison Cory**


	17. Fantastic Four v1 no50

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...**

* * *

"Genesis" Pt. III  
'End of An Era'  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#50  
Vol. 1**

**PREVIOUSLY IN FANTASTIC FOUR:**  
_Prometheus, a madman of the Vioxx race, kidnapped Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom in order to save his dying race. Destroying the City of Pittsburgh, the Vioxx excavate for a rare iron ore that lies beneath the city. Alicia Master-Grimm, Alison Cory, Franklin and Victoria Richards are hostages also of the Vioxx. Sue, Ben, and Johnny must race against the clock to stop Prometheus and save their friends and loved ones, not to mention the world!_

**OUR STORY BEGINS...**

Below the massive Vioxx hovering vessel, the city of Pittsburgh crumbles in the darkness. A stabilized force field cuts off the city from the rest of the world, allowing for those desperate to get out to exit but for those to get in to be left out in the cold. The Vioxx known as Prometheus leads the renegade race against the clock in order to save the Vioxx race from pending death.

As Pittsburgh falls, Prometheus' armies of Vioxx begin excavating the fallen city for a rare iron ore beneath the surface. Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom find themselves contained by the alien madman.

"Prometheus, Release us so that we might be able to assist you." Reed pleads.

Prometheus turns sharply to Mr. Fantastic.

"So that you may jump me given the chance in order to get the upper hand? I'm afraid not, Mr. Richards."

"Richards, Prometheus is a fool, especially if he has dared to take the true Dr. Doom as his prisoner." Doom declares.

Reed ignores Doom's statement and rubs his chin as Prometheus watches a large view screen broadcasting the excavation of the fallen city of Pittsburgh. Reed turns his own attention to the view screen.

"Sue…"

**(4)**  
"Lord Prometheus will be pleased with the amount of Iron Ore we've already excavated from the Earthlings," an Vioxx warrior informs another as they walk down a long corridor.

"Indeed. We will have enough to return to the home world and—"

The wall burst into pieces, slamming the two into the wall, as the Fantasticar comes racing through. Onboard, Susan Richards, Ben Grimm, and Johnny Storm eagerly begin the search for their family.

"Any luck Suzie?" Ben asks.

Susan's long blonde hair flows as the Fantasticar races through the corridor of the Vioxx ship. She looks over the scan results hoping to track down her two children, her friends, and her husband.

"I'm picking up Franklin's watch communicator. It's two levels above us."

Sue's brother Johnny's fist ignite into two fire balls, melting the ceiling above the Fantasticar as they travel further into the Vioxx vessel.

"Coming Through," Johnny yells melting anything in their way.

Ben places his rocky exterior hand on Sue's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Suzie. We'll get to them."

Susan's blue eyes tear up as the Fantasticar speeds down another corridor of the Vioxx vessel.

"I know, but in what condition?"

**(4)**  
In another part of the massive city-wide Vioxx craft, a woman's voice screams out in pain. In a separate containment unit, the young Franklin Richards finds himself strapped down next to his sister.

"It's goin' to be alright, Vicky. I promise."

Franklin reaches over and holds his crying younger sister's hand while the screaming continues.

"Let her go, you monster!" Alison Cory yells to a Vioxx scientist.

Contained in a containment cell, Alison Cory must watch helplessly as a Vioxx scientist conducts tests on her friend Alicia Masters-Grimm.

"Be patient, earthling. Once I finish with her, you will be next."

Alison face is flooded with tears as she watches the Vioxx scientist painfully run tests on Alicia. She fears for her life as well as her own. She knows not of Franklin and Victoria's condition or even if they still live.

**(4)  
**Prometheus stands before Reed and Doom's containment cells, smirking almost.

"It seems that Susan Richards, Benjamin Grimm, and Jonathan Storm have made it aboard. I'm afraid they will not be able to join us."

"You under-estimate the power of those three, Prometheus. I, myself, must struggle against them. Perhaps together—"

Doom's body is forced to the floor with the rise of Prometheus' hand. Straps tie Doom to the floor as it morphs into a table and raises to Prometheus' waste.

"Save your useless attempts to gain my assistance in your pitiful agenda's, Dr. Doom."

Prometheus raises another hand and Reed is violently thrown into the same position as Doom. Reed's table quickly morphs across the floor to put Reed's head at Doom's.

With Prometheus standing in the middle of them, two more tables rise out of the floor. One with Victoria Richards and the other with Franklin Richards.

"Dad!" Franklin yells before a containment gag quiets him.

"What are you doing Prometheus?" Reed questions.

Prometheus smirks.

He stands between all four of them. Reed's feet at 12, Franklin's feet at 3, Doom's feet at 6, and Victoria's feet at 9.

"I told you that I needed you two to save my race. That is what I am doing."

Reed realizes he is useless to free himself or his children.

"Heaven help us." Reed says.

Prometheus raises his arms to the ceiling of the chamber. The ceiling opens revealing the black sky of space. Energy from Reed, Doom, Franklin, and Victoria flows into him and then releases into deep space.

"It has begun!"

**  
(4)  
**As Alicia screams out in pain, the Vioxx Scientist monitors the results of his tests. In an attempt to learn about the Earth's race, he strips Alicia of everything that's ever been done to her. Returning her body to the earliest form of a virgin without de-aging her, he concludes his testing.

"Quite remarkable findings, indeed. You are a simple being. Blind to sight, yet remarkable," he concludes.

Alicia's body is worn. She is exhausted. Alison can only watch as she knows that she must now endure the same fate as Alicia.

"I need a hero…"

With that said, the walls to the chamber burst into flame. Alison quickly turns to see the Fantasticar.

"Johnny," Alison yells.

Johnny, Ben, and Sue quickly emerge. Ben sees Alicia held against her will and battered. He feels with rage and begins to pound the Vioxx scientist.

Sue quickly assists her blind friend Alicia away from Ben and the Vioxx scientist.

Ben's large fists pound into the Vioxx's body like a freight train into a deer caught in its path. The Vioxx Scientist's bones crack and shatter at each assault.

Johnny frees Alison from her containment cell and de-flames. She quickly embraces him, crying.

"Oh thank god you found us." Alison cries.

Ben ends his assault as he regains control over his emotions. The Vioxx Scientist's body lies on the floor of the lab.

"Ben," Alicia asks as Sue holds her with an invisible telekinetic bubble.

Ben walks over and Alicia embraces him.

"It's okay, Alicia. He can't hurt you anymore."

Sue looks around.

"Where's my children?"

Alison releases from Johnny's embrace and looks to Sue.

"They were with us, but they were taken away. I don't know where they are. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Alison… but someone is going to answer to me." Sue declares as she returns to the Fantasticar.

"Susan…" a female voice speaks.

Sue turns to see two figures enter the chamber.

"Queen Invisible… the Shadow Queen." Johnny says.

"Answer me now and live. Where are my children and Reed?" Sue asks storming over to the Shadow Queen.

"Prometheus has them. He's excavated Pittsburgh. It's been destroyed. The Vioxx have all of the unique iron ore they need to save their planet. Prometheus is using the Richards' children power and the minds of Reed and Victor to reformat the Vioxx home world." Shadow Queen informs.

Sue looks to Shadow Queen's companion.

"How do I stop him?"

Ari, Shadow Queen's companion, looks to Sue Richards.

"Death." Ari states.

The chamber begins to shift and the ceiling begins to collapse.

"What's all the shaking about?" Ben questions.

Ari looks to the Fantastic Four's Thing.

"It is the vessel's decimation. It will begin to self destruct once the Iron Ore teleportation to the home world is complete." Ari concludes.

"We must stop Prometheus and save our family, at all costs." Sue orders.

Ben carries Alicia on board the Fantasticar as Johnny assists Alison. Sue looks to Shadow Queen and Ari.

"How about doing something helpful for a change? Help us stop Prometheus and help me save my family." Sue states.

Shadow Queen nods and boards the Fantasticar. Ari looks around as the chamber begins to crumble.

"What about you, Ari?" Shadow Queen questions.

"Go. I must stay. Do not question my motives."

Shadow Queen nods and Susan Richards controls the Fantasticar from the chamber just as it falls onto Ari.

"He was my friend." Shadow Queen lowers her head in sadness.

"Trust that he knew what he was doing. We have a job to do." Sue says as the Fantasticar continues through the corridors of the Vioxx vessel.

**(4)  
**"The world of the Vioxx's transformation is almost complete!" Prometheus declares as a large amount of energy exhausts from his body into the darkness of deep space.

Reed, Doom, Franklin, and Victoria weaken as Prometheus drained them. The wall of the far corner blasts with a fiery fireball as the Human Torch enters the room.

"Sorry to drop by un-announced, but you have my nephew and niece and I'm not paying for a babysitter." Johnny says snatching Prometheus from the middle of the captive four.

Johnny slams Prometheus into a wall and right into the grasp of the Thing. Ben grabs Prometheus by the waist and smashes his body into the floor.

Prometheus quickly releases a blast of energy, knocking Ben into table which restrains Doom.

"Sorry about that metal head, I didn't see where I was goin'." Ben informs the now released Doom as he rubs his head.

"Not a Problem, Mr. Grimm." Doom says as he fires his own blast into Prometheus.

"No one holds Dr. Victor Von Doom against his will!"

Doom unleashes a lethal blast into Prometheus, only to have Prometheus redirect it. Shadow Queen jumps in front of Victor taking the full blow. She and Doom are both forcefully pushed into a far wall.

Sue quickly releases Franklin and Victoria and with the assist of a invisible telekinetic force blast she frees Reed.

"NO! You are ruining everything!" Prometheus yells as the entire city-wide vessel begins to shimmer and shake.

"It feels like we're coming apart." Ben states.

Reed and Doom quickly rush to the control panel.

"Out of the way, Richards." Doom states pushing Reed from the controls.

Reed quickly elastically wraps himself around Doom.

"Sorry Victor, but I can't let you do what you were about to do."

Doom's eyes squint as the control monitors begin to flash. The open ceiling begins to close.

"Richards, the vessel is meta-morphing! This is the chance of a lifetime! We can save the alien technology and change the world side-by-side. This is the opportunity to work together again." Doom declares.

The vessel begins to shake violently. Sue quickly boards Franklin and Victoria onto the Fantasticar to sit with Alicia and Alison. She returns to the fallen Shadow Queen. She checks for a pulse and lowers her head in grief.

Johnny and Ben battle it out with Prometheus, whom quickly gets the upper hand by using a force blast to shove them into a computer console.

Prometheus runs to Doom and Richards, knocking the struggle enemies to the side. He quickly takes control of the console.

"You can not stop the inevitable!" Prometheus declares.

Dr. Doom quickly regains to his feet and extends a hand to Reed. Mr. Fantastic takes his hand and stands.

"We must stop him, Richards."

"I agree, Victor."

With that being said, Doom and Richards together surround Prometheus. Richards' body wraps itself around Prometheus' body while Dr. Doom sends the triumphant blasts into Prometheus. Prometheus releases a horrifying scream as it evaporates.

"Reed!" Sue yells noticing that the vessel is shifting.

Reed and Doom quickly surround the control console of the command chamber. After glancing over the system, they come to a startling discovery.

"The barrier is still surrounding the city. We have little time to escape before the barrier encloses crushing this vessel." Doom states.

"So what do we do?" Johnny asks.

A blinding flash erupts in the middle of the chamber, Ari re-appears.

"You have freed the Vioxx home world from Prometheus' control. The iron ore from your planet has cured our race and has allowed us to restore a barrier around our planet." Ari informs.

"How do we stop the destruction?" Reed asks.

"I shall show you." Ari says.

Victoria and Franklin appear beside him, holding his hands. Sue quickly looks back to the Fantasticar noticing that Ari somehow teleported them to his side.

Ari, Franklin, and Victoria are surrounded by a light bluish mist. Doom and Richards eyes glow a bright gold. Sue, Ben, and Johnny approach them. Sue's eyes glow gold, as does Ben and Johnny's. Alison and Alicia witness from the Fantasticar.

"What's happening?" the blind Alicia asks.

"I don't know, Alicia… I don't know." Alison says watching in amazement.

They are all enclosed in a bubble of sorts.

The vessel slams into the wreckage city of Pittsburgh, burrowing deep into the earth. The vessel begins to glow a bright gold and begins to transform. The walls surrounding the chamber seem to morph and advanced.

Ari hovers high over them all, glowing a bright golden color.

"The intelligent minds of Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom,"

"The civil ruggedness of Benjamin Grimm,"

"The youthful spirit of Johnny Storm,"

"The beauty of Susan Storm Richards,"

The Vioxx vessel transforms into a beautiful technologically advanced city. Similar to that of the city of the past, but far more advanced. The Vioxx boundary surrounding the city fades and the sky becomes blue. Doom fades from the chamber, as does the body of the Shadow Queen.

"I return you to your world with a gift. The praise of a raise that was ruled by a madman. Thank you, Fantastic Four." Ari says as he disappears in a blinding flash.

A white rose breaches through the ground at Susan's feet. Reed embraces Sue and his two children, as they all disappear in a blinding flash.

**(4)  
**A white dove flies through the partly cloudy sky as the sun's rays touch it's wings. It lands on a sign.

"Welcome to Pittsburgh. City of The Next Century." Ben reads as he holds the hand of his blind wife Alicia Masters-Grimm.

"It smells so rejuvenated, so fresh, so peaceful." Alicia says.

Ben hugs his virgin wife as a tear streaks down his cheek and glimmers in the sunlight.

**  
(4)**  
"It's a new era for us, Sue." Reed says as he enters the shiny metallic building that resembles (but not identical) of that of the Fantastic Four's once upon the time headquarters; Four Freedoms Plaza. The four sided top of the building is embraced with the 4 on each side, North, East, South, and West.

"It truly is, Reed. The events that occurred seem so mystical." Sue says holding her daughter Victoria.

"It's change, Sue. It's a step into the future. Ari of the Vioxx teamed the Fantastic Four with that of Dr. Doom to change the fate of Pittsburgh. He used Doom and I to design, he used Ben to form the civilization, he used Johnny to create the environment, he used Franklin and Victoria's abilities to shape the creation, and he used you to create the beauty." Reed says holding the hands of his wife and son Franklin.

The elevator doors open to a beautiful living quarters. Sue and Reed's eyes open in amazement and astonishment.

"Welcome to Fours Tower…" Sue says.

"Fantastic!" Reed says in speciation.

**(4)  
**"Alison, check out Club 4!" Johnny says standing on the corner in front of the newly constructed investment of the Fantastic Four's Club 4 in downtown Pittsburgh.

Alison smiles at Johnny, while fantasizing the inside.

"What are we waiting for? Let's check out the dance floor! Flame On!" Johnny says flaming up and carrying Alison inside.

The newly developed city of Pittsburgh shimmers in the sunlight. Today is a day of Rebirth. The Beginning of a New Era.

****

**(4)  
****ELSEWHERE**  
"He has arrived, my Baroness."

Sitting on one of two thrones, the female figure stands.

"I see you have been expecting me, Baroness Von Doom."

He smirks. He is… Victor Von Doom. Dr. Doom. And before him is the woman no longer known as the Shadow Queen or Queen Invisible. She is now Baroness Von Doom, the wife of Dr. Doom.

"Yes, My Husband." She steps off the throne's step and stands before the man known simply as Doom. She raises her hands and grabs the ends of his mask. Slowly, she removes his mask.

The chemical scars that have plagued him are no more. Dr. Doom has been given a gift for his assistance with helping to free the Vioxx.

"It's a new era for us, Baroness."

Victor smiles as he embraces his wife. A passionate kiss ensues.

* * *

**NEXT ISSUE:** _After the events of this special end of era Fantastic Four #50 issue, Pittsburgh; City of the Next Century adjusts to the combined technology of Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom and fall into a position of separating from the U.S. way of life or learning to adapt to the country they were once part of. Also: President Robert Kelly over steps his position and appoints Reed Richards to a position he might not be ready for!_

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAPHY**

-The 4 are all joint owners of Club 4 in downtown Pittsburgh, Reed and Sue being the major share holders. The 4 (along with Franklin and Victoria Richards, Yoshi and Alicia Masters-Grimm) reside in Fours Tower, a newly built 21st Century tower in downtown Pittsburgh.

-Robert Kelly became President in X-MEN v2 #19

**Reed Richards**

**Susan**

**Richards**

**Johnny Storm**

**Benjamin**

**Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**Alicia Masters Grimm**

**Alison Cory**

**Victor Von Doom**


	18. Fantastic Four v1 no51

* * *

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...** "The Promised Land"  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#51  
Vol. 1**

**Fours Tower  
New Pittsburgh; Pennsylvania U.S.**

Susan Richards finds herself using her fantastic gifts to re-arrange the new furniture in the living quarters of Fours Tower. As if magic, she flings her hands about to move the heavy furniture.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Franklin said entering through double doors from the Kitchen area.

She lowered her arms to her side and turned her blue crystal eyes to her son Franklin. He was her oldest child, the child she's found herself protecting time after time because of her position on the Fantastic Four.

"I'm trying to re-arrange the new furniture. It just arrived today and I figured the faster I get it arranged, the sooner the new building will feel like home." Sue replied.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Franklin says plopping down onto the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table. Franklin was sporting Abercrombie navy jeans with an hole in the right knee and an red Hollister hooded-sweatshirt.

"Franklin," Sue said walking over and grabbing a hold of Franklin's feet and placing them on the floor. "You know better. Don't put your feet on the furniture, especially the glass coffee table."

"Sorry Mom." Franklin said. He had recently turned 13 and you could tell that the teen years were starting to settle in.

Susan brushed her medium length blonde hair behind her ears as she walked over to the big screen television in the corner of the room. She got on her knees and reached behind the television and plugged in the electrical cord. It wasn't long after that Franklin grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"It works." Franklin says with a smirk.

Susan rolls her eyes as she returns to her feet. She looks to Franklin and then extends an arm to invisibly force the remote to her hand from his.

"Thank you for helping me out. Don't you have homework?" she asked him, knowing he probably didn't complete it.

"Yeah, but Uncle Benji said I could do it later." Franklin gave his mother a serious look, really believing that she would buy his excuse.

"Okay, Not. Franklin, I know that your Uncle Ben didn't say that." Sue says standing in front of Franklin, blocking his view of the television.

"Since when did you become a telepath?" Franklin said with attitude as he got up from the couch and stormed out of the Living Quarters to the main corridor that would lead to his bedroom.

Sue just smiles and shakes her head. She lays the remote down on the coffee table and goes over to a cardboard box. She kneels to the box and opens it up. She pulls out a picture. She looks and sees herself at a much younger age and her husband Reed.

"We've been through a lot over the years, my darling." Sue tells herself looking at the picture.

* * *

**Pittsburgh National Science Facility  
New Pittsburgh; Pennsylvania U.S.**

"Put the gun down and let's talk about this," the rock exterior Ben Grimm says as he calmly walked towards a man with a loaded machine gun.

"I... I... I don't want to hurt anyone." The man said almost unsure as Ben was about stopping him.

Ben lifted his hands to the man and spoke to him as quietly as he possibly could. He moved slowly close to the man. The gunman was sweating and shaking nervously, almost afraid of Ben, almost dropping the machine gun several times.

"No one will get hurt. Just put down the gun and we'll discuss this reasonably." Ben said calmly to the man.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! It's not fair for the government to keep this new technology to itself when my daughter is dying!" the man blurted out firing a round from the machine gun into the ceiling above Ben.

Ben looked up to the ceiling and saw it slowly re-structure itself. New Pittsburgh was created via Vioxx technology, so it apparently operated like Vioxx technology.

"I understand, man. I really do. I might be able to help you. But first, you have to put down that gun, before someone gets seriously hurt."

The gunman backed up slowly, bumping into a counter full of chemicals. He never diverted his eyes from Ben, who was creeping up on him.

"My daughter means everything to me. She's…" He paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead before continuing. "She's all I have. I can't—I won't lose her."

Ben snatches the machine gun from the unstable gunman and snaps it in half, tossing it against the wall. He grabs the panicking gunman by the tail of his shirt and lifts him off his feet.

"Listen Terminator, this isn't the way to help your daughter. What good are you going to be to her if you're locked up? I understand you want to help her and I understand you feel that the new technology of New Pittsburgh will help her. But you've got to give the government time to figure out exactly how all this new technology works." Ben says gruffly to the now unarmed gunman.

"My daughter is sick… really sick, Mr. Thing. She won't make it much longer."

Ben lets go of the man, feeling he has calmed down.

"First, don't refer to me as Mr. Thing. Call me Ben. What's your name?"

"I'm Joe, Joe Phillips." The unarmed gunman informs the Fantastic Four's Thing.

"Well Joe, I'll tell you what. I should turn you in, because I feel like you might listen to reason now. I'll see about having your daughter checked out by my friend Reed. He's been pretty busy lately trying to uncover all this new mysterious technology that's incorporated into the entire blasted city."

Joe's face comes from a panic, emotionally distressed look to a slight smile. He had hope now. Thanks to Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four, he had hope.

"Oh thank you, Ben. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"How about you stay away from the assault weapons?" Ben replies sarcastically.

* * *

**New Pittsburgh City Hall  
New Pittsburgh; Pennsylvania U.S.**

"…and I feel that this will benefit New Pittsburgh and its daily operations best. What do you think, Mr. Richards?" President Robert Kelly asked Reed.

"I don't know, President Kelly. I'm flattered you want me for this position but I don't know with everything that's going on; the scientist in me wants to do as much research possible on the new technology."

President Kelly pauses as he steps out from behind the Mayor's desk. He walks around to the other side and places a hand on Reed's shoulder. He gives Reed a slight grin and then nods one of the presidential guards at the door.

The security guard opens one of the double wooden doors and a gentleman enters wearing a black suit with red and white stripped tie. The gentleman quickly puts out a hand to greet Reed as he enters the room.

"Pollard Wheatley, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Richards."

Reed shook the man's hand and then turned to President Kelly, whom was leaning back against the mayor's desk.

"New Pittsburgh needs a Mayor, Richards. Pollard Wheatley is the most qualified for the position, but he and the city need you as their viceroy. Think of this as the opportunity of a lifetime, Richards. You'll still get plenty of time to be the scientist you want to be," states President Kelly.

Reed rubbed his chin, contemplating taking on this new opportunity. He'd be the Viceroy to New Pittsburgh and it's Mayor. It was a big decision, yet all Reed could really concentrate on was the his opportunity to study all of the unknown new technology that the city had acquired. He didn't think of the position of power, the consequences, or the pressure it'd put on his family. It was something that happened often throughout the years, Reed's scientific mind took over and took charge.

"I'll do it." Reed replied to the President.

"Excellent, Mr. Richards. You will make an excellent Viceroy. I'll leave you and Mayor Wheatley to make the necessary arrangements. I have to get back to Washington. I do have an nation to run."

President Kelly shook Reed's hand, then Mayor Wheatley's before exiting the mayor's office. His security guards surrounded him as he left, closing the doors behind him.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Richards." Mayor Wheatley states.

"How old are you, Mayor Wheatley?"

Mr. Wheatley retreated behind the mayor's desk to seat, then looked up to Reed.

"I'll be 31 this year, sir."

"I see. Have you ever had a position in politics?"

Mr. Wheatley looked down at the desk and then sat back, adjusting his tie which felt like a noose under Reed's inquisition.

"No, sir. My father is a strong financial supporter of President Kelly. No one wanted to be in charge of a city that could very well meet its demise before it could be harvested by us Americans. I have studied very hard and graduated at the top of my class at Harvard though. I want to show my father that I'm more than he thinks of me. This is my chance. I can take a stand here and show him that I'm an adult."

Reed shook his head slightly, understanding Pollard Wheatley's motives. He also understood why no one would want to take on the position of Mayor of New Pittsburgh. The city has, had, and will come under attack by those that would wish to profit from the technology the city possesses.

"I understand. Well, I have a family to get home too. So let's go over some of these things and plan out how we'll address the city." Reed says sitting down in front of the mayor's desk.

* * *

**Later…  
Club4  
New Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania U.S.**

As Cascade's 'Every time We Touch' plays in the background, Alison Cory sits on Johnny Storm's lap at a table. Alicia sits across from them, next to husband Ben. Sue walks in and takes a seat next to Ben and Johnny.

"Where's Reed?" Johnny asks.

Sue pulls in her chair and pushes back her hair, then looks to Johnny. She gives him a slight smile and sighs.

"Reed's been appointed the Viceroy of New Pittsburgh. He called me from the Mayor's Office. He won't be joining us tonight." Sue informs them, almost upset.

"Viceroy? Of New Pittsburgh? How'd stretch get roped into that?" Ben questions Sue.

"I don't know. Something about President Kelly's visit. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him. He was meeting with his staff or something."

Sue sighs and Ben places a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Suzy. Reed's probably doing what he feels is best for you and the kids." Ben comforts Sue.

Alison gets up from Johnny's lap and grabs the attention of one of the shooter girls. She orders five shooters. She holds one and hands out the other four to Johnny, Ben, Alicia, and Sue.

"A toast to Reed's promotion… for it'll be one of the greatest stories of the year." Alison says.

They raise their glasses and toast. Sue doesn't chug hers as the others down them. She instead just swirls it around in her hand.

"Cheer up sis, things will get better. Honestly, how hard can a Viceroy work?" Johnny comforts.

"If you'll excuse me guys, I need to use the restroom." Alison says getting up and walking towards the restroom.

"I'm just afraid that this job will pull him away from me and the kids. Our work as the Fantastic Four already puts enough strain on us. All this new technology and the new government influence on the city has added to that. Now this. I don't know how much more I can take." Sue says.

"I'll tell you what, Susan. I'll go freshen up in the bathroom and then you and I will go for a walk through town. It'll help you get some fresh hair and just relax." Alicia says smiling to Sue before getting up to go to the Ladies room.

"Thanks Alicia."

Ben and Johnny both scoot their chairs over next to Sue and give her a warm embrace. She laughs as they mock her sulky mood.

"You guys are jerks, you know that?"

"We try." Johnny replies.

"We love you, Suzy. Well, matchstick might pretend, but he does too." Ben says.

"Hey, shut up chubby." Johnny remarks.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"That's right."

Sue just laughs. The more things change, the more they stay the same. So they say. She loved her family… all of them. They have been together through thick and thin. Besides, things were only going to get better for them. It was a new era for the Fantastic Four, things were only bound to get better.

* * *

**Meanwhile…   
Ladies Restroom; Club4**

"What is wrong with me?" Alison asks herself quietly looking into the mirror. She turns her head to see the side of her face, which has turned partial green. She closes her eyes to concentrate and her regular tanned cheek reappears.

"I can't let that happen again." Alison says drying off her hands. She walks towards the door to exit and tosses the paper towel.

Alicia looks slowly out from a stall to see her leave, she steps out and walks to the mirror. She looks into the mirror.

"Oh no, Alison is Lyja." Alicia says to herself in the mirror with a very dramatic tone.

* * *

**Reed Richards**

**Susan**

**Richards**

**Johnny Storm**

**Benjamin**

**Grimm**

**Franklin Richards**

**Victoria Richards**

**Alicia Masters Grimm**

**Alison Cory**


End file.
